<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In Confidence by luucarii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741931">In Confidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii'>luucarii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Xenoblade Chronicles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, Slow Burn, Spoilers - Past Prison Island, Two People Who Need To Talk About Their Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>“Confide in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. Melia played his words back again in her mind and not a hint of his playful sarcasm was laced in his deep voice.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>In which Melia and Dunban confide in one another about the pains of their journey.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua/Dunban</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>...I just want them to talk about their feelings man Fuck</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She wouldn't dare close her eyes that night, lest the flashes of sharp metal claws flood her mind once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia was tired, unbearably so, as to be expected from the rough trek back down to Alcamoth following the encounter with Metal Face atop Prison Island. She wanted nothing more than to collapse, letting sleep claim her in a deep embrace to hope she could forget about what just happened. Her father, sternful as he was powerful, took a deadly hit meant for her as he reaffirmed to her as the Hope of the High Entia. She remembered the glint of Metal Face’s claws nearly reaching the paleness of her neck as he was stabbed, and with it came a shaky exhale.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She cried atop the summit but once the flame of revenge lit in her stomach, her tears had dried briefly. It was all too easy to think of punishing the vial machine who murdered her father yet her heart hung heavy, and she feared the tears she had left to shed. She could not be weak, not now. Not when she has an objective in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to focus on the journey home instead. Shulk had been completely speechless, no doubt caused by that mechanical Homs inside the Faced Mechon. What was her name? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fiora</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She recalled the way he cried out to her, desperate for a response yet the girl stared at him as if she had never seen him before. Amnesia? Or was it a simple missighting? Reyn and Sharla had looked on sympathetically yet with no real words to say for comfort, the furrow on Reyn’s brow harsh and regretful. Riki had opted for silence, thankfully having sensed the air around him and quietly waddled on behind the group. Dunban was the calmest out of the group despite his rush of relief at the apparent Fiora’s survival. He trudged behind the rest of the group, Melia had heard him softly cursing under his breath, scolding himself in the form of a mutter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tried to think back to his words, she was only a few paces in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“.... --mn, arm.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His arm? She had heard whispers of the injury from the Battle of Sword Valley, the Monado had left his right arm completely paralyzed. Did something happen during the battle? Her mind flashed back again, her chest panging at the thought of the black colored Mechon. No noticeable injuries, she recalled, at least nothing that Sharla didn’t immediately patch up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Think further.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before it had started? She let out a small gasp as she remembered, deft and without hesitation, Dunban swooping in at the last minute to protect her from an incoming attack. The jolt her body had felt was startling and knocked a bit of air from her lungs but her vision had adjusted quickly to the sight of the Homs hero’s body shielding her as he glared down his enemy. Was his arm hurt as he saved her? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She noticed the late hour, nearing the peak of the evening but knew the group of Homs wouldn’t dare return from a battle without proper care. She hoped she would find at least one of them in the Alcamoth clinic, at least to figure out where Dunban had wandered off to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia didn’t realize it, but she was thankful to have another distraction. She slipped out of her bed, grabbing a cloak to wrap her body and found herself in the teleporter on the way to the Great Hall.</span>
</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban knew pain. He felt it physically during the Battle of Sword Valley when the Monado had overtook him, he felt it mentally at the hands of Mumkhar betraying him mid-battle, the coward (why had he been thinking about him again anyway?), and he knew more than the emotional shatter of his heart as Metal Face’s claws pierced through Fiora back in Colony 9. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pain he felt then was nothing compared to the pain he felt now. The shame buried deep in his stomach at the lack of action at the sight of his sister’s reappearance. He wanted to move, to yell out for her, to beg his baby sister to come back but a sting at his left wrist that snaked up to his shoulder kept him back as he watched her soar off into the sky under the guise of the silver faced mechon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn his arm for acting up again. The pain seeped through his veins forcing an involuntary grunt from him as he shifted up in the clinic’s bed. He worried he alerted the nurse, so frequently trotting across the halls, and quickly hid the noise with a cough. It would have been easier to call for Sharla’s medical expertise however, he didn’t want to burden her with another injury to heal after such a long battle, especially with a grumbling Reyn to deal with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought back to the original injury. His legs had moved on their own, darting across the battlefield with one target in mind: a dazed Melia unaware of Metal Face’s claws swiping up the ground under her. There was no thought process in his actions, left hand gripped at his katana while his right, his dead hand, reached forward to grasp at her waist and pull her out of harm’s way. She was by no means heavy but the weight of her body coupled with the sudden force of effort caused a jolt of pain to strike his palm. He ignored it, of course, holding his stern gaze to his sister’s murderer, but could not ignore the growing ache in his arm as the battle went on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He forced his mind back to the present. There was no use complaining, nor becoming a burden, not when he has to build up the strength to get his sister back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nothing, nothing you haven’t dealt with before</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought back to Colony 9, the reverb from retaking the Monado during the Mechon attack causing an even worse wave of pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could handle this. Nothing more than a mosquito bite. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban hissed out a curse when he tried to move his right arm back to its spot on the pillow beside him. So much for that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of panic when he heard a knock on the door. “I’m fine.” He called out, “was just heading to bed now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban? May I?” It was not the nagging nurse, but a soft, gentle murmur from the other side of the door. A voice stoic and solidified yet graceful and inviting. Melia was the one knocking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Melia.” He adjusted the positioning of his arm, gritting through the pain to adjust himself as comfortably as he could manage. “Come in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door creaked open slowly and in walked the Crown Princess. Dunban was thankful she had changed out of the clothes she wore in the fight, clothed in a soft pale pink nightgown under a large silver cloak. No doubt she rushed out of her quarters with little care of her appearance, Bionis forbid if any of her subjects saw their new ruler in something so casual and indecent. Her face was rigid, blue eyes soft with a hint of concern yet her lips were straight and narrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you found me. I made sure to sneak away once everyone had fallen asleep.” Dunban’s voice was a humorous quip, only dialing back to casualness when Melia’s expression did not change. He motioned with his left hand the empty chair near his bed and she strolled over and sat beside him, back straight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there any particular reason you did not go to see Sharla for your injury?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was nothing serious to bother her with. Just needed a few stitches and she already had her hands full with Shulk and Reyn.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia’s eyes narrowed. “I meant your arm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue as his eyes fell over her. He wasn’t annoyed per se but he could not help feeling the same dagger in his chest whenever Fiora had offered to feed him lunch and Shulk and Reyn constantly asked how he was fairing after battles. An invalid, someone to constantly worry and fret over. There was no surprise Melia had known of his dead arm from his battle a year ago and her statement added yet another person to the list who would never fully be comfortable with him pushing himself due to the handicap.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I noticed how you used your...right arm when you… saved me.” She fumbled over the words, unaware of how to step across the issue. “I never thanked you properly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“None needed.” He shook his head cooly, “I simply helped a teammate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is it? Your arm… I mean.” Considering how blunt she was originally, it was rather strange to see her shirk back. Had she taken offense at his response?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine. And how are you doing Melia, all things considered?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a brief moment of silence. Melia’s eyes fell to her lap. Dunban’s gaze fell over her face again and he let out a soft sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do realize we both lied just now, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she stiffened slightly, he slowly shifted over to the edge of the bed, swinging his legs off the edge. As he moved, his right arm came with, forcing a slew of painful grunts. The fear in her eyes made it hurt worse as he dragged his arm in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hand reached to the edge of his sleeve, gently pulling it up to the tip of his shoulder. Dark, ragged scars snaked up his right arm from his wrist, a mindless pattern that Melia could only imagine the sparks from the Monado causing. At the base of his wrist, were deep purple bruises, no doubt caused by her rescue. A sting of guilt panged in her stomach.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been a while since I’ve used it.” He murmured as his eyes drifted over his dead arm. “But I don’t regret what I did. I’m glad you’re safe Melia. It would have been even worse if we lost you and the Emperor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gulped silently. Melia’s eyes closed as she stifled a sigh. Her right hand raised gently as a flow of ether dripped from her fingertips. Dunban recognized the faint smell of humidity as Summon Aqua, and soon found the blue coil of healing wrapping around his wrist. The spell eased him, ether filling his arm and gently guiding out the pain in the form of deep exhales. His mind relaxed, his eyes fluttered. Dunban could sleep peacefully tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the least I can do…” She raised her head, her face, straight and calm, seemingly unfazed by the mention of her late father. “If there is anything else I can do for you. Please, let me know. I wish to repay you for saving my life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia sat up from the chair, adjusting the cloak around her figure as she motioned for Dunban to sink back into bed. His legs flew back under the covers, his arm lay rest on the pillow at his side as his left arm adjusted himself comfortably. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do have one request.” At that, Melia’s eyes lit up, if only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that is?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Confide in me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence. Melia played his words back again in her mind and not a hint of his playful sarcasm was laced in his deep voice. Despite the desperate feeling to escape the room, Melia sat back down in her chair. They met eyes for a beat, brown eyes hardened yet she knew he feared he had overstepped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I mean.” Melia had never heard him stutter. He cleared his throat quickly. “I don’t expect you to fully come to grasp what has happened with your father. But I empathize with the pain you feel, losing family to Mechon.” There was a flash of regret before it softened to gentle concern. “If you will have me, I will be there for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban.” Her voice was thick, her throat burned. She felt no tears yet the tightness in her chest made her want to throw up. She struggled to keep eye contact. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her legs shook and once again she felt the urge to run. Run as far as her legs could take her. Far away from the acceptance of her father’s death coupled with the fire of revenge burning in the pit of her stomach. Far away from her eventual ascension to the throne to a people whom she had risked her life for multiple times just for their acceptance. Far away from all the responsibilities, the false confidence she had instilled in herself for appearance sake, the sleepless nights of wondering if she would ever be good enough. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If I spoke out of turn, please forgive me.” Dunban’s soft tone filled her ears. She closed her eyes and shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not at all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Allow yourself this, Melia. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A gulp traveled down her throat. Her heart thumped in her chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Dunban. I accept.” Her hands fell onto the edge of his bed as her shoulders relaxed. “...Thank you for the offer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief made his expression soften with a slight tug of his lips upwards. Dunban reached forward to place his left hand atop hers. “It’s late. You should be off to bed now. Please, whenever you are ready, know that I am here to listen.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia nodded quickly as she rose from her seat and walked as calmly as she could to the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Melia.” His voice called out to her as he shuffled in bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight, Dunban.” She murmured halfway through the doorway, quietly pulling the door shut behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As much as she longed to run away, she knew she couldn’t. For the sake of the future of the High Entia she couldn’t. But for the sake of herself, perhaps she could allow someone to help shoulder her burden. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a hint of red flushing her cheeks, Melia exhaled deeply and snuck back to the Imperial Villa.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which her father is the only thing on Melia's mind as the group rests in Ose Tower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Melia didn’t avoid him. Free moment after free moment she struggled to pull Dunban aside in hopes they would finally be able to talk before being called back to the group. She couldn’t even begin to think about how she would approach the subject as a whole but she was running on the hope of their conversation in the clinic. Melia knew that if she didn’t bite the bullet while it was hot, those sweltering feelings would dive deep into the recesses of her mind, never to be uncovered again. Despite her attempts, it was damn near impossible to find a moment of respite. She couldn’t hold them at fault, however, tensions were still high and Shulk was on a one track mind on finding Fiora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was only when they reached Ose Tower, steeped in the depths of Valak Mountain, for a short break did they finally have their first talk. While Reyn and Riki goofed off in the snow with Sharla’s watchful eye and Shulk and Alvis had a quiet discussion (most likely about the Monado), Melia found Dunban at the back of the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat alone, head leaned back against the steel wall, one knee propped up for his right arm to lean against. At the sound of her footsteps, she caught his eye and a small smile tugged at his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?” She asked carefully and hummed softly when he nodded and shifted over slightly, hoping she’d take the empty space beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you are able to find focus in this weather.” Melia hated small talk but it wasn’t as if she knew how to approach him. Squatting down, she carefully lowered herself next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s definitely different. The colony always had the perfect weather. Never too sunny, never too rainy. The right mix of hot and cold, dry and humid.” Dunban let out a sigh, scoffing intriguingly at the puff of air that was visible from his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alcamoth always had a bit of a chill. Makna was always a comfort for me whenever I would go down to visit Riki.” Melia shut her eyes and sighed blissfully. So much had happened that she couldn’t recall the last time she sat and had a fun chat with the Heropon. Once everything was done and over with, she needed to take a small vacation with Riki and Oka.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban hummed but didn’t respond further. Melia felt stiff. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Now what? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“How...how is your arm?” She regretted the words immediately after they came from her mouth. Before she could even begin to utter an apology, Dunban looked toward his dead arm. Try as he might, he couldn’t even bring it to move an inch from his body, the freezing air not at all helpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Much better than it was before. Thank you again, Melia.” He spared a glance at her, tightly lacing her fingers together in her lap. “How have you been handling everything that’s happened? I know you’ve been trying to find time to talk, I’m sorry things have been so hectic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To be honest, I have not thought about it much. The first time I held the Imperial Staff was probably the last time I fully sat back and reflected for a moment.” Dunban remembered Kallian had entrusted the staff that her father had used during the Mechon attack. A sting of empathy struck him every time he watched her wield it, fighting common monsters with an added sense of sorrowful pride in her attacks. Her hands shook and he was unsure if it was the weather or the memories. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as for recently, you are not at fault.” She turned to face him with a smile of reassurance as she blew out a cloud of warm air. “It is your sister we are after, I’m surprised you are not insisting we wrap up our rest to continue trekking down to Sword Valley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a low, inaudible mutter and Melia could hear the dryness of his voice before he cleared his throat. “I wanted you to confide in me and yet I wasn’t there when you called. I apologize, Melia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no need.” She eyed him. His eyebrows relaxed as an exhale traveled through his mouth. He rolled back his shoulders and ran a lazy hand through his thick black hair, ruffling it a bit before smoothing it out. They met eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my undivided attention. I am here to listen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia looked away quickly, her blue eyes finding themselves staring at her dainty fingers. She curled them before lacing them together and could not help but find herself thinking back to Dunban’s touch that night in the clinic. It was unusual of him of all people to offer his support. Sharla had already told her she would be there whenever she needed and Melia valued the motherly advice she had to offer, even if she never directly went into detail on her feelings. There was something that made her shut down completely, blank face, dry eyes and unable to explain any word of the emotions bubbling at the pit of her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban’s offer just </span>
  <em>
    <span>clicked</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a way she couldn’t explain. He had experienced familial death from the Mechon, she assumed Fiora at first but remembered no mention of parents and feared the worse. The mechon attack on Colony 9 was a brief headline in Alcamoth but having witnessed the violence up close on Prison Island, she could only imagine how gruesome the scene was. Mechon circling the town, clawing up innocent civilians while Shulk, Reyn and Dunban struggled to fend them off before being boxed in by Metal Face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did she die</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Melia wondered bluntly, though the thought of his claws piercing through any more flesh sent her chest ablaze with fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Calm down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She thought to her father and begged her mind for the memories to be peaceful. Sorean’s face had always been serious, never changing. The same narrowed look, the same thin and narrow lips, the same hushed emotionless voice. His expression as he lay in her arms flashed once, the image of him smiling as he told her he loved her before he wheezed his final breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe I had mentioned this before, but I had grown up believing my father did not love me.” She had to remember to breathe when she finished the sentence. No going back now. Melia glanced up toward Dunban, his expression soft. His eyes glowed from the faint blue lights on the ceiling of the tower, soft and inviting. His lips were shut tight, eager to listen and give his piece once she was completely finished. Dunban gave a small nod and she continued with a sigh. “There was always this feeling of stoicism whenever it came to the topic of me. He would constantly remind me how proud he was of me, yet I could never see it in his eyes or hear it in his voice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A part of me blames myself for always believing that. My mother, before she passed, had left me novels from her childhood that I would often read before bed. My favorite story was one about a girl who had been raised only by her father--how ironic I would come to find that connection between the protagonist and I.” She let out a dry laugh. “The father had announced he was going on a long journey and would leave his daughter behind with a friend. But the girl was stubborn, she insisted that he take her along and he ended up giving in and taking her. On their journey, he taught her how to fight, how to hunt and taught her the harsh realities of life. ‘Life is not guaranteed’ he said, ‘Live each day without a promise of tomorrow.’” She paused, inhaling quickly and Dunban responded with his hand snaking over to hers. A breath caught in her chest as she felt the same warmth from before, how such a touch could send a wave of peace over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Despite the harsh teachings he imparted onto her, every night they would gather by the fire and have dinner. They would talk about their hometown, laugh about past memories and he would always scold her about boys as she grew older. It was a genuine family, just the two of them being so… natural with one another. Naturally, I began to wish such a relationship with my father. I remember after a long day of ether training, I asked if him, Her Highness, Kallian and I could gather together for a...family dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another dry laugh as her lips curled down. “I remember Kallian asking Father about training that day. ‘Melia is improving every day, she’s mastered most of the elemental spells passed down in the Imperial Line. The pride I feel I cannot put into words. She will be a wonderful princess.’ His voice was so… stern, no life in it whatsoever and the look Her Highness gave me was nothing but indifference.” There was a small scoff that laced its way into a giggle in her voice. “The only joy I found that day was Kallian, who accidentally had too much spice put on his meal. The face he made was priceless, cheeks red as he sputtered our something the same way Riki does whenever he sees a big enemy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chuckle rumbled in Dunban’s throat, “to think Kallian would have such a sensitive tongue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, he has special cooks to make sure the flavor is just right lest he breaks out in chills and heat flashes.” She tried to hold in her laugh, thinking back to how flushed he was, thumping his leg under the table, taking in quick breaths, tapping his tongue to his teeth. “I think it was after that failure of a dinner he preferred to only eat in his own room out of embarrassment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And your father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia quieted. “He spoke of how nice it was to get together but that was the last family dinner we had. It was soon after the preparation for my trials for appointment began. I was in and out of Alcamoth facing many monsters and passing information to and from Frontier Village.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her gloved hands clenched into fists, voice wavering. “Every single time I returned home. ‘I’m proud, I’m proud, I’m proud.’ I never believed him. Overtime, I just believed he was reassuring me so I wouldn’t run from my destiny as Empress. But then he…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia…” Dunban’s voice wrapped around her in a beat of warning. Her lips trembled as Dunban squeezed her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How could I be so selfish? So ungrateful? I—” A sob began to work its way up her throat. Her chest tightened, piercing coils wrapped around her lungs. Throat screaming, she struggled to breathe for a moment. As she fought to reclaim her composure, an image of metal claws flashed in her memory, then the mocking red eyes of Metal Face. She wanted to scream. Stomach boiling with anger, she seethed out her next words, mindful of the group just a few feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Why did he have to take my father away from me… just when I was beginning to understand him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air felt colder somehow. Her eyes stung with salty tears. There was so much more she couldn’t find the air to say. Fear about the position thrust upon her, her brother insisting on going to war, the conflicts about her attempted assassination all circling around this unfettered hatred for one man. Dunban’s grip on her hand tightened as she exhaled. The tension in her face softened as she focused on controlling her breathing. Dunban helped slightly with a soft murmur of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>one, two, three, inhale, one, two, three exhale</span>
  </em>
  <span> in her ear as he wrapped his cape loosely around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must pay.” Melia finally spoke after a beat. “Dunban… I must…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My sword is yours.” He responded as his left hand gripped his katana. “My own reasons aside, if you’ll have me, I would be more than happy to help you strike him down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of his support, the seriousness of his words uplifted her. She wanted all too badly to break down again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now would not be the time for that</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she reminded herself. There was a deep inhale before a nod, a wordless thank you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oi, Dunban! We’re getting set up to leave! Have you seen Melia?” Of course it was Reyn, Melia noted with an inward giggle, his voice booming across the hallway down toward the back of the tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be there in a second.” Dunban called back as he stood, brushing off the lingering pieces of ice that clung to his pants. He turned and outstretched his left hand, coaxing Melia with a soft smile. As she grabbed his hand, he pulled her gently to her feet. She wiped away the remnants of tears from her eyes and cheeks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize, that… all of that was completely unlike me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned in to tighten the string of his cape around her chest, blanketing it over her shoulders comfortably. “Don’t apologize. I’m glad you got all of that out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence as they met eyes. A quiet thump of her heart echoed in her ears. There was something so mystical about the way he gleamed under the tower lights, his eyes a soft embrace and his smile enough to make her own lips perk up. Warmth tickled her cheeks and it wasn’t long until her pale face was beginning to redden.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another call from the end of the hallway of the tower and Melia straightened her back quickly. Adjusting the cape that hugged her shoulders and clearing her throat, she grabbed her staff and began to walk toward the entrance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban.” She spoke softly, hands grasping the string of his cape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would hope that… No… I would like you to confide in me as well, if ever needed. You are doing me a great deed and I wish to see that your burdens are eased as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a scoff, not of sarcasm but surprise. Dunban froze in his tracks. It was different hearing it from Shulk or Reyn who always reassured him that they were willing to listen to his issues. They sympathized but Dunban always felt as if they would never truly understand all the deep rooted scars that started at his arm and woven themselves deep inside his heart. He wondered if Melia had felt this way when he offered his comfort. Did she doubt his ability? Did she wonder why the hell this man was suddenly offering to play therapist? Did she worry about overburdening him? Did she worry about his reactions?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that as well, Melia. Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own words, escaping in a puff of cold air, broke his thoughts. What the hell?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well then. I look forward to our next chat.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi so small thing...</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles">@ScruffyTurtles</a> on Twitter happened to draw some good <a href="https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles/status/1271869626574614528?s=20">Dunban/Melia art</a> that was uploaded literal hours after I had finished writing this chapter (since these chapters are written days before actual upload date) and I had to mention it because the Dunban-giving-Melia-his-cape headcanon is my new favorite meal. Please go check out their art because they're one of a few people giving some Great inspiration and drive for this fic!</p><p>Update: <a href="https://twitter.com/mysticdahlias/status/1274746269555134465">Chapter Fanart </a>by <a href="https://twitter.com/mysticdahlias">Laine</a> who's a sweetheart and such a great artist, please support them and their work !!</p><p><br/>okay im done fangirling, thank you for reading &lt;3<br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Dunban cannot bring himself to talk about Mumkhar just yet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Once again, he felt that pang in his stomach. The sting of betrayal coupled with inaction among other things he couldn’t even begin to think about what they meant. Fiora was indeed alive, Mumkhar was Metal Face, the leader of Mechonis had personally invited Shulk to Mechonis before whisking Fiora away like a doll. The chill he felt at Mumkhar’s taunting words as he flew off struck down his spine, far colder than any blizzard Valak Mountain could make.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban didn’t realize it but he was shaking. From the base of his dead hand to the katana he gripped in his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get it together, Shulk!” That was Reyn, clenching a fist in renewed determination and his voice was enough for Dunban to realize the battle was long past over. Thankful for the lack of attention on him, he sheathed his sword and exhaled deeply. There was a small bit of chatter, mostly to get Shulk back on his feet, before the group set off toward the Bionis wrist to reach Sword Valley. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ve wanted you dead for years. I wanted to get the Monado so I could be the new hero.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mumkhar’s words played through his mind, the sheer sadism and arrogance in his tone shooting daggers in his chest. To think it had been a year since he saw him last, worried for his cowardly comrade-in-arm, mourning his loss when it was assumed he was killed by Mechon during his escape and now finally having all that pain resurface in the form of pure rage. It was Mumkhar who attacked Colony 9, who killed his friends, damaged the one place he could call home, murdered his sister and murdered Melia’s father all for the sake of playing hero with the Monado. As the truth of his reason fully set in, Dunban couldn’t help but muse a half-hearted chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feared what that voice meant. Melia turned her head back, her trot slowly coming to a stop as she looked back toward the Homs. Running a hand through his hair, he shook away Mumkhar from his mind and jogged up to meet her side. Dunban graced her with a smile but her lack of an expression told him that he was not getting out of a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That man in the Mechon…” Dunban stiffened. “You knew him, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia hummed, looking to her feet as she walked. “I am sorry, I imagine seeing him the way he was must not have been easy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban didn’t respond and he hoped his silence would be enough for her to drop the topic altogether. He continued trekking through the snow, face steady as he felt Melia’s eyes on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would… would you like to--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, no.” His grunt came out much harsher than intended but his words were nothing but the truth. There was too much to consider, to even begin to think about when it came to Mumkhar and the now hurricane of hatred, pain and strange sympathy he had for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” Her voice wavered faintly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My words are not meant to offend, especially after your offer.” Dunban quickly added but her face did not change. “I just… I want to focus on saving my sister before I think of anyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. My apologies.” Melia straightened her back, face solidifying. The group began to step into a small cave as the snow began to melt and the dark orange ground of the Mechonis sword began to replace the icy floor. With a quiet goodbye, Melia quickened her pace and caught up with Sharla, the two beginning to make idle chat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heaving a sigh, Dunban continued to follow, noting an apology was in order.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>As nightfall fell over the supply convoy at the base of Sword Valley, Dunban found himself sitting behind one of the Alcamoth supply ships, one knee propped up as his right arm leaned up against it. Dickson and Alvis had left hours ago and the group had decided to rest the night before continuing the journey to Galahad Fortress. Shulk went straight to bed, thankful for a small concoction Sharla was able to whip up to help him sleep peacefully. Reyn and Riki had a quiet, surprisingly serious, chat about the Mechon, Reyn giving all the information he could possibly tell to the unaware Nopon. Melia was long gone from his sight and he could only believe she had turned in early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking lonely, what’s up Dunban?” It was Sharla who kneeled down to meet his eye with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Melia gone off to bed yet?” He asked and Sharla shook her head, pointing back toward one of the supply ships. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope, she told me she needed to lay down so one of the soldiers opened a ship for her to rest in. She’s prolly still in there. I’m still fixing up this one piece of armor for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made sure not to get up too quickly despite his feet itching to run off and see her. With a quick thank you, Dunban bid Sharla a quick goodbye and made his way to the supply ship. It was an awkward shape, three wings and a circular shaped door that looked to be more for aesthetics. He would still never grow accustomed to High Entian technology, everything was so much more complex than what he assumed was necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia, are you awake?” With a hollow knock, Dunban called out from behind the door. Within seconds, it faded away revealing just how spacious it was inside. Though mostly filled with boxed armor and weapons, a small mattress lay in the corner with a pillow and thin blanket. Melia stood at the door, hands behind her back. She wore his cape over her shoulder—he honestly had forgotten he had given it to her though she probably hid it away once they reunited with the others—tightly knotted together under a red recoloring of her Imperial wear.  With a quiet blink, Dunban noted how mature she looked in darker clothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there something you need, Dunban?” Her voice was straightforward, no doubt a bit harsh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, she stepped aside, letting him enter as the door to the ship reemerged. The glow of the ship’s lighting reminded him of Ose Tower, and the sight of Melia’s tears as she vowed revenge on Metal Face flashed in his mind. Dunban wasn't the only person who hated Mumkhar and that realization hit him quickly and struck him with guilt at his earlier words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to apologize.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I had no right to pry in your affairs.” She turned his back to him and walked toward the mattress, lowering herself to sit. “I do not know why you are the one apologizing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You offered your ears to my burdens and I completely dismissed you.” He looked toward the empty space beside her on the mattress and took the quiet invitation to sit beside her. With a sigh, he continued. “I’m… not used to talking about myself, more specifically my true feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Dunban cocked an eyebrow, she hummed. “I asked Shulk about Fiora. He mentioned how you did not cry at her death.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban scoffed quietly. His words to Shulk back in Colony 9 seemed like an eternity ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Remember the gift of life that Fiora gave you, and treasure it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How so much had changed in such a short time since he said that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Surely you must have felt something when you saw her alive and well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not as if I’m some emotionless robot, Melia.” He teased quietly and she huffed in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then you are like I. Condensing everything for the sake of the mask we wear among others.” With a quick inhale, she turned to face him. Blue eyes blinked slowly, softening and creasing as her gaze shot through him. “It hurts all too much, doesn’t it, Dunban? To have such a pool of emotions inside but never being able to fully release them. Hero of the Homs, how much pain do you harbor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The question made his breath catch in his chest. How long had it been? Seven years since his parents death? When he was forced to become a father to a five year old Fiora, struggling to raise her and continue his duties in the Defense Force. Going off to war the day after her seventeenth birthday, coming back battered and broken only to lose her a year later. How many times had he swallowed tears and sobs for the friends he lost in the Battle of Sword Valley, Mumkhar being one of them, and wished all too often for his own life in exchange for them? How many times did he curse his inadequacy, stare with hatred at his dead arm for holding him back so much and causing him to become a worry for the group? How many nights did he train into the morning, howling with pain to prove he wouldn’t become useless because of his injury? His thoughts stabbed at his chest sinking down into his stomach in a coil of exhaustion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much.” He finally spoke after a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then, will you confide in me?” A soft whisper tickled his ear and he felt her hand slide into his left, fingers interlocking together. Dunban watched her expression soften, hope glimmered in her eyes as the curve of a smile creased her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the squeeze of her hand, he gave his answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we will be good for each other.” Melia gave a quiet nod with a prideful smile and Dunban responded with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s how you see me, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever can you—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The realization set in and Dunban once again saw that deep flush on her cheeks, rising up to her ears and making her wings fluff up in a way that he couldn’t describe as anything less than cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You… you know what I meant.” She huffed out, snatching her hand away and staring at her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban’s throat rumbled with a laugh, “you remind me of Fiora when she gets flustered. I used to tease her about how she’d talk about Shulk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally managing to calm down a bit, Melia perked up curiously. “Can you tell me a bit about Fiora? Shulk is too distressed to even talk about her for longer than a few minutes and Reyn continues to point me in Shulk’s direction which isn’t exactly helpful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curious?” Dunban grinned slightly, shifting backwards on the mattress until his back hit the wall and he could comfortably lean back. Melia scooted to his side, her hands curled in her lap. Her wings still had a bit of fluff to them and he could only imagine the lack of space between them was making her nervous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a quiet hum, he searched his memory. Fiora always came to his mind bright and cheerful, her giggle, infectious, her pout, adorable and her insistence on becoming more independent infuriating yet he could sympathize with it. He thought back to her eighteenth birthday, a small celebration that was meant to be kept to his house yet the whole colony joined in, decorating the streets with ribbons and streamers. Giorgio had made a huge cake with the help of his daughter Paola, Françoise had bundles of flowers grown and picked as a gift, Moritz and Lukas made friendship bracelets and Marcia had made her special biscuits. Fiora was a never ending source of joy for everyone in the colony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She had…</span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> such a way of putting a smile on your face, something she no doubt got from our mother. Always an optimist yet she isn’t afraid to call you out when you’re wrong. She’s very protective over Shulk and honestly a bit too harsh to Reyn but I know she sees him as a little brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s older than him?” She giggled softly and Dunban chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only by a few months but she loves holding it over his head. She’s always been the leader of that small group, ever since they were kids. Leading them on small adventures around the colony. I think there was one time she unknowingly had a Krabble follow them home and begged to keep it as a pet before Reyn scared it off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia smiled. “She sounds wonderful, I can see why you all are so worried about her.” She paused for a moment before her blue eyes narrowed playfully toward him. “Though I must say, if your mother imparted such a favorable personality to Fiora, I wonder what happened to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me, Melia. I thought you enjoyed my company.” He raised an eyebrow, a smug smirk curling his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm, doubtful.” The giggle that passed through her lips was low, tickling her throat and was damn near flirtatious as it reached his ears. He scoffed quietly, enjoying the devilish glint in her eyes. It was different to see her enjoying herself so much outside of her talks with Riki. Perhaps she was finally warming up to him? Before Prison Island, the two had only exchanged small pleasantries and the occasional post-battle banter. Now, she beamed with willingness to confide in him and insistence on helping him with his own issues, a far cry from the weak, unconscious girl in Makna Forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban hummed, grateful for the feeling of peace that passed through his body. His shoulders relaxed as he closed his eyes. An exhale passed through his lips. “I think the two of you would be great friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored to call her as such.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence fell over the ship. He hadn’t fully thought about Fiora and her safety at the current moment. Dunban had put so much faith in Shulk’s visions, he had held onto the hope that the Golden Mechon would do no harm. The self-proclaimed leader of Mechonis, wouldn’t dare hurt one of his own, (the thought of his baby sister being anywhere near associated with the monster burned in his stomach). And if everything were to go well with her rescue, how would they even begin to regain her memories? Eighteen years of laughs, tears and jokes wiped away as if they had never existed at all. Did the Golden Mechon have even a shred of empathy for the Homs he was destroying? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed and looked over to her. She was leaning forward, a hand unknowingly pressed onto his thigh. Her gaze searched her lap before it darted up to meet his. Her blue eyes shone, a glimmer of affirmation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise… I will do anything I can to help you rescue Fiora.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban’s lips parted open as a breathless gasp. Her voice was soft yet hardened with determination and the tone was welcoming to his ears. His lips curved into a smile as he nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Melia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Melia, I think I finally got the—“ The door to the ship faded away and in came Sharla, holding a piece of armor in her arms. “Oh Dunban, looks like you found her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban resisted the urge to frown when Melia shifted away from him. “Yeah, thank you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind.” She gave a smile as she set down the armor, nudging her head toward the door. Her expression was calm but there was no doubt Sharla was bound to ask questions once he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban nodded as he rose to his feet, making his way toward the door. He turned back to meet eyes with Melia and smiled. “Goodnight, Melia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled back, the sight warming his heart. “Goodnight, Dunban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he passed through the door and it reemerged behind him, a jolt of satisfaction struck through his body. He had gotten to see that smile he’d grown to enjoy so much. A part of him felt guilty at the lack of mention of Mumkhar but he assured himself there would be more time to talk. At the very least, he felt much more at home talking to her than anyone else.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>a bit of a roundabout chapter since poor Dunban hasn't come clean yet but I did want to have some nice memories and cute chats and I've always loved Sharla being the first one to poke her head in and be like "oh hmhmhm~"</p><p>also the fluffy wings = flustered Melia headcanon was entirely started by</p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles/status/1271167068390506496?s=20">ScruffyTurtles</a>
</p><p>thank you for the meal once again.</p><p>okay i'm rambling. thank you for reading! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Mumkhar's death finally breaks down a few of Dunban's walls.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shulk, if it is alright with you, I would like to ask if we can take a break. My injuries from the last battle have not fully healed.”</p>
<p>Lying was something Melia only did when absolutely necessary. Years of being raised in the virtues of honesty and pride for herself and her people, the only time Melia lied was for the sake of others. </p>
<p>And today was no different.</p>
<p>“But…” The Heir to the Monado fell silent, clenching a fist. She knew Shulk would never openly demand anything of his friends but his worry for Fiora began to cloud his judgement.</p>
<p>“Come on, Shulk!” Melia smiled gratefully toward Reyn who jumped in at her defense. “You said you saw her in a vision, right? Fiora’s alive and she’s okay. You wouldn’t want to get her back looking like you crawled out a Mechon dumpster. Take a rest man, we’ve hardly stopped since we met up with Dickson.”</p>
<p>Sharla nodded and it wasn’t long until Riki took control of the conversation, demanding a rest lest he raid the food supply and leave everyone hungry. Shulk reluctantly agreed and the rear entrance to Galahad Fortress became a small camp for the group to rest in. </p>
<p>Shulk found himself in a light nap, sword at his side, ready. Melia felt guilty for demanding a break when she could sympathize with the desperation he felt. She hoped it wouldn’t be long until they were back on the road but the break would be the perfect opportunity to check on Dunban who had gone close to completely silent following a second encounter with Metal Face.</p>
<p>The fury in Dunban’s eyes sent shivers down her spine as he struggled to push the tip of his katana to Mumkhar’s neck. Shulk had pushed him back, begging with him to consider the lives of Faced Mechon despite what he had done in the past. Though she could not fully agree with his words, she understood his plea. They were still Homs, still people who had their lives stripped from them and forced into a war they wanted nothing to do with. Dunban had reluctantly agreed and spared the man’s life before Mumkhar’s unrestrained rage led to his death, falling to the endless sea below the valley.</p>
<p>Melia feared his final words, echoing in her ears as a haunting scream. Finally, she reminded herself, the man who killed her father was put to death and yet she felt nothing but hollow and a pool of worry for Dunban.</p>
<p>She found him sitting at the edge of the platform that had fallen away with Mumkhar. At his right was an empty space that she took quickly, mindful not to meet his eye just yet. Melia stared down at the ocean below, wondering just how far of a fall that would be, if there was any chance of Mumkhar surviving the fall despite his injuries.</p>
<p>“Melia. How are you feeling?” Dunban spoke first, a grave rasp rumbled through his throat, dry and cold.</p>
<p>“I...I should be asking you first.” She countered with a frown. He glanced up to her, eyes weak and exhausted and in an instant she recalled his lack of experience with talking about himself. With a quiet hum, she continued hesitantly, “if you insist. I feel… conflicted. He is dead and yet the hole my father’s death left is still intact, still just as gaping as it was when the wound was formed.”</p>
<p>“Do you regret wishing for revenge?” He asked and she shook her head quickly.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“And why is that?”</p>
<p>“There was no forgiving what he had done and yet I cannot help but feel sympathy for the way he died.”</p>
<p>“I…see.”</p>
<p>“Do you regret not killing him yourself?”</p>
<p>The question was meant for her mind only and yet it escaped her lips in the form of a hesitant sigh. Dunban did not hesitate. </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>A silence fell over the two. Melia’s hands curled in her lap, shaking. It felt hypocritical to fear his words considering she had longed for revenge just as much as he did. Thinking back, Melia could not hone in on what exactly she had wanted. Death in exchange for murder seemed to the easiest to cling to and yet seeing the execution of her wishes left her uneasy. Would it have made her more satisfied if he had died swiftly and quietly or if he had died apologizing for his crimes? Would it have eased the numbness she felt as she stared at the ocean below, mind still occupied by the man’s screams?</p>
<p>“Hah.” Dunban exhaled harshly and Melia turned to face him. The man began to laugh, dead and dry as it was painful. He wheezed out a cackle before falling silent. “I <em> hate </em> him. He abandoned...no, betrayed me in battle, he destroyed my home, he murdered my sister, your father. All for what? The Monado? Laughable.”</p>
<p>“Dunban…” She leaned forward, searching his eyes. They were dark, lost, conflicted and yet still watered with tears. They stared aimlessly off into the ocean, looking for something, anything to confirm Mumkhar’s survival.</p>
<p>“You know…” His voice fell quiet. “Everytime I look at the Monado… a part of me is taken back to that day. The day I lost my arm.”</p>
<p>“It… it is natural to be reminded of such painful memories…” She murmured, empathy coiling around her chest in a tight embrace.</p>
<p>“All I can think about… is if I had never lost control…” A foreign sound climbed up his chest and into his throat. “I would have never lost my arm. I would have never become a liability to everyone. I could’ve saved Fiora and Colony 9. I... could’ve killed him with both my hands. This <em> damn </em> arm <em> ... </em>”</p>
<p>Dunban inhaled sharply as he strained himself, forcing his right arm to eye level and struggling to clench a fist. Pain struck through his expression, curses fell from his lips. Melia reached forward with a cry, pulling his right arm back to his side as her fingers loosened the fist he made. Though he could not feel her touch on his hand, he felt the ether of Summon Aqua seeping through his scars and into his body. He closed his eyes, looking away from her. Her worry over him struck through his chest and yet he could not help but give in to the ease of her spell on his physical wounds.</p>
<p>“Dunban… The title you hold as a hero has caused you too much pain. The regret you feel… has overpowered all the good you have done. Dunban—”</p>
<p>“It seems I feel the same as you… conflicted.” The anger he felt escaped his chest in the form of deep exhales. Melia’s right hand shyly reached for his cheek, pulling his attention to her. The stern, prideful mask he wore threatened to fall away with every tearful blink she gave. “I’m glad he’s dead and yet when I think of him all I feel are tears. Reminders of so much I’ve lost…”</p>
<p>“Cry if you need… I will be right here.”</p>
<p>“No. I can’t. Not yet.” He leaned into her hand, closing his eyes for a quiet breath.</p>
<p>“Dunban?”</p>
<p>“Until Fiora is back. I cannot settle any of the pain I have.” Dunban took a moment to calm his heart, to allow his lungs to relax before his eyes finally opened. Regret ebbed away yet he was still miles away from normalcy. Never before had he told someone of his regrets, of the pain that he buried deep within. Relief seeped into his skin at her touch. “Will you wait for me?”</p>
<p>“For you, Dunban, of course.”</p>
<p>The tears in her eyes had dried, leaving behind a blue sparkle of warmth and concern. She rose to her feet, outstretching her hand out to him. Her lips beamed with a smile, one to remind him of resilience and how he would not have to keep everything concealed for much longer. The joy that blossomed in his heart at her smile would be something he could never properly put into words. He took her hand and she had a cute strain to pull him to his feet before he stood on his own.</p>
<p>“Come then, let us be off.” Melia squeezed his hand and tugged him along softly. As she dragged him to her side, he chuckled softly to himself. There were too many waters he had left unexplored in the depths of his mind and the thought of finding words to explain how he felt feared him more than anything else. But knowing Melia would be there, eased his worries.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this ain't the end of mumkhar talks but shit man... I just want Dunban to go a little feral...</p>
<p>thank you for reading~! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of the fall from Galahad.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dunban feared the day he would have this dream. Where the Monado was long gone and the onlooking eyes of his friends and Melia were safely hidden away from his actions. Where the ocean waters below Sword Valley seemed to taint the air with salt as Dunban threw a punch with his right fist. </p><p>Yes, he could use it. His dominant hand had feeling and his knuckles dirtied with the blood of Mumkhar. The man was on the floor as Dunban’s left hand gripped at his metal armor and his right pounded against his face. Over and over and over and the satisfaction that struck through his body at being able to feel every impact on his right hand was indescribable. And yet even with the endless blows to his face, Mumkhar held that same arrogant smile, laughing maniacally. </p><p>
  <em> “Such a pathetic hero.” </em>
</p><p>It came to a point where punching him wasn’t enough. His fingers twitched with the urge to tighten themselves around his neck. His mind locked onto finally being able to kill this man who caused nothing but pain, finally being able to quell his sleepless nights.</p><p>His right hand went first, fingers gripping the bottom part of his neck by the end of his Homs’ skin and beginning of his Mechon chest. Atop that went his left, the hand he’d trained for months to be just as good as his right, clenching the top of his neck.</p><p>“You deserve this.” Dunban hissed and he <em> squeezed. </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With a sharp inhale, Dunban’s eyes opened. The heat from the sun beat down on his wet figure as a seething pain throbbed against his head. The world spun though it wasn’t long until the numbness in the rest of his body faded and he noted he awoke with pressure on his right side. All around him he felt sand and the soft crash of waves against his torso. He blinked a few times, trying to recollect what happened that led up to wherever he was now. </p><p>
  <em> Galahad. Egil. Fiora. Shulk… Melia. Melia! </em>
</p><p>They came back in flashes. A battle between Gold Face and Face Nemesis. A desperate plea from Fiora to survive in a glow of deep red. The fortress coming apart in a series of deafening explosions. Fiora falling to the endless ocean below and Shulk jumping after her with a scream that continued to send shivers down his spine long after it faded from earshot. Another explosion that ripped Melia from his arms leaving her plummeting below, arms outstretched in an effort to grab him while she called his name. And the ground giving way under his feet, the world fading to white.</p><p>The sky was cloudless, a bright blue that held a gorgeous sun. He couldn’t begin to fathom the ruthless battle he had somehow survived and his reward of such a peaceful sight, as if nothing had happened. Despite his desperate wish to laze away in the sand, Dunban forced himself to sit up, wincing at a sudden sting in his right arm. </p><p>
  <em> Must’ve landed on the damn thing. </em>
</p><p>He shifted his weight onto his left arm and rose to his feet. In front of him was a small beach that seemed to lead out into the ocean. The lake in Colony 9 had always seemed big to him but the waters around Bionis grew larger and larger once he saw Makna and Eryth Sea. Now, in the distance, he could make out nothing but ocean and the sight of the endless world past Bionis and Mechonis that he had learned in school seemed just a bit more feasible.</p><p>Faintly over the crashing of waves, Dunban heard a quiet breath. His body turned stiff. With light steps, he turned around and found a small unconscious figure under a palm tree. Her arms were stretched out, frozen in a desperate attempt to grab something while her legs were splayed jaggedly. Heart leaping in his chest, he started the trudge through the sand toward her.</p><p>“Melia…” </p><p>He doubted she could hear him and yet she still seemed to respond with an aimless vocal breath. As he neared her body, he kneeled down by the tree, using the trunk for his own leverage as he grasped at her waist and pulled her limp body into his arms.</p><p>Melia’s hair was ruffled, her bangs displaced and her usual curls undone revealing beautiful inches of silver locks. Her headpiece was gone, most likely lost during the fall, as was her cape. Her face was calm, eyes shut in a peaceful dream, lips parted slightly as she continued to breathe. For a moment, Dunban felt at ease that she was still alive and shut his eyes letting the fact blanket him in comfort.</p><p>He chuckled inwardly at how similar the situation was to when the group had found her in Makna Forest, when she was so reserved and uncaring of the strange group of Homs who rescued her. Back then, Dunban had already keyed in her ties to the High Entia and especially her high status as princess long before the group had. She was easy to read back then, little glints in her eyes and small wavers in her voice masked by her unmatched professionalism were always something he could read. It was through reading her that he became so interested in the girl with such an interesting upbringing despite the tragedies that came with it. By the time of her rescue in the High Entia Tomb, he was done trying to read her and wanted to learn from the girl herself. </p><p>A quiet groan broke his thoughts and the petite girl began to shift slowly in his grasp.</p><p>“Melia…” He called out and she responded with another groan. “Can you hear me?”</p><p>“Dun...ban?” The relief he felt at hearing her say his name washed over him. Her eyes fluttered for a moment before they opened fully, a sparkle of blue under the sunlight. They met eyes and Melia’s breathing fell in sync with her slow blinks. </p><p>In an instant, Dunban’s left hand went behind her head, pulling her into the crook of his neck as a loud exhale fell from his lips. He felt her gasp quietly against his skin but soon settled into the embrace, shaky hands coming around his torso. How he wished his right arm could wrap around her and tighten the loose grip he felt he had on her. Relief dissolved any anxiety in his chest and his heart skipped a gentle beat.</p><p>“I’m glad… you’re okay.” </p><p>Melia’s voice tickled his ear. “I’m glad you’re okay as well.”</p><p>As he pulled away from her, he noted the flush on her cheeks but could hold off on teasing her about it for now. He helped adjust herself to lean against the base of the tree while he sat beside her. </p><p>“Where are we?” She finally spoke, more coherently than her last statement yet he could still hear the disorientation in her murmur.</p><p>“That’s the ultimate question. All I know is we fell from the Fortress…” His head tilted upward toward the sky.</p><p>“And the others?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I’ve only just woken up. You were the first person I found.”</p><p>Melia fell silent with a hum. Dunban straightened his back and bit back a hiss as his right arm shifted slightly. Her eyes were upon him in seconds, that same glint of worry and fear.</p><p>“Dunban!” Despite her expression, her voice danced on a playful scold. His eyes narrowed.</p><p>“I hate it when you look at me like that, all worried.”</p><p>Melia began to crawl on the sand around him, ending up on his right side. She gently touched his right wrist, tracing the scars with her finger. “Then perhaps you should stop making me worry, thus I wouldn’t look at you the way you dislike.” </p><p>His response was a huff. “You should be resting, Melia. You only just regained consciousness.”</p><p>“I will be fine. As for you...” She motioned with her finger upwards, “sleeves, please.”</p><p>Dunban heaved a sigh yet a smile tugged at his lips. There was something amusing about such an easily flustered girl playing the commanding part. He reached for his right sleeve and pulled it up halfway, revealing the darkened scars against his arm. Her lithe fingers still drew against his skin, a solemn look ruining her expression. She caught herself lost in thought quickly before channeling her ether and beginning the healing spell onto his arm.</p><p>“These will never heal?” </p><p>“No, though I’ve gotten used to them.” His voice fell flat, “I just hate always having to bring up where I got them from.”</p><p>“Well… I see them as a sign of strength.” She raised her head and smiled softly. “Of all that you have endured to make it this far.”</p><p>Dunban scoffed, rolling his eyes, “you give me too much credit.”</p><p>“No, I mean it honestly. I admire you all too much, Dunban.” She didn’t look up as she continued to work the spell through his arm but a flush of pink tinted her cheeks</p><p>“Now you’re just stroking my ego.”</p><p> Looking up at him through hooded eyelashes, she huffed. “As if you needed any more with Shulk and Reyn looking up to you like you’re the next coming of Bionis.”</p><p>They exchanged a laugh. Dunban always felt strange at the constant recognition as a hero, he never particularly enjoyed the attention it brought. Shulk and Reyn had always looked up to him and he could stomach it since he knew fighting alongside them was only making them stronger. But whenever someone had coined simple efforts of his to being the Homs’ Hero, a part of his stomach would coil in discomfort. A hero was what he was known for for holding back the Mechon at Sword Valley yet his heroism was also what led to Mumkhar’s betrayal and downfall. His heroism was what left him questioning any sign of weakness he felt and burying it deep inside.</p><p>Dunban didn’t realize he fell silent quickly after. Despite his feelings of complicated feelings on being a hero, it was all he knew. Bionis forbid that was taken from him. What would be left?</p><p>A click of Melia’s tongue caught his attention and his thoughts fell away. Her hands had moved away from his arm, finding themselves pressed into her lap. </p><p>“Done already?” He asked and she shook her head quickly.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>He shot her a puzzled look and Melia bit the inside of her cheek.</p><p>“In order for the ether to fully envelop the pain and begin the healing process... I need to focus on the source of the injury.” Bionis, she was turning red.</p><p>“Meaning?”</p><p>“I need to focus on the area between your chest and right shoulder and work down your arm.”</p><p>“Ah. So you need me to…”</p><p>“Yes… if you would.”</p><p>Dunban couldn’t help the smirk on his lips as his left hand reached for the buttons of his shirt. “I may need a bit of help here.”</p><p>A low groan rumbled through her throat as her blue eyes snapped up to meet his, a dagger of embarrassment shooting through him. The flush of pink deepened and she slowly reached over to the loose buttons. His chuckle was quick before he raised his hand and peeled off the right side of his shirt.</p><p>“I was just teasing, Melia. No need to embarrass Her Highness anymore than I already have.”</p><p>“You find some sick amusement in seeing me like this.” She sat back on her heels and huffed.</p><p>“It’s cute.” </p><p>“Hush up, lest I leave your injury for Sharla to deal with when we find her.”</p><p>“Spare me, Empress Melia.”</p><p>“Empress…”</p><p>Dunban noticed she virtually stopped at the word. Her gaze drifted off as a dry scoff fell from her lips. “I have hardly… thought about that. I am to be Empress once this war is over.”</p><p>“Are you scared?” He watched her inhale sharply.</p><p>“...Yes. Terrified, even.”</p><p>She preoccupied herself by restarting the healing spell at his shoulder. Her eyes narrowed onto her fingers, desperate for focus.</p><p>“Melia.”</p><p>“It is doubt I feel. Time and time again I have fought to prove myself worthy of leading my people and yet, the Homs blood in my veins continues to scream at me.” Melia bit back a sigh. “It reminds me of those who hate me, among my people and among my family. What if… someone like <em> me </em> cannot be an effective Empress? What if this blatant disregard for the tradition that has led the High Entia for generations will curse my reign in some way?”</p><p>Dunban let out a scoff before his voice shifted. “I think you’re being a bit paranoid. There’s a reason why Sorean was so set on you being Empress. Your blood may play a part in it but he saw the strength, compassion and will for the people that you have, Melia. He knew you would lead your people well.”</p><p>“But Kallian has so much more experience than I.” She stopped the spell and buried her hands in her lap, holding a steady gaze with him. “He’s always been so good with people and politics and I’ve had nothing but a knack for shutting myself away from all near me.”</p><p>“You’re <em> growing </em>, Melia.” He leaned forward and with his left hand, reached to rub her shoulder. “You can’t fault yourself for learning what you didn't know before. So long as you take the experience you’re gaining here and now with us and use it when you become Empress, you will be an even greater ruler than you would’ve been if you had stayed behind.”</p><p>“When you say it like that, I feel childish.”</p><p>“I meant nothing of the sort.”</p><p>Melia let out a sigh, resuming her previous work on his arm. Anxiety still festered in her stomach. All her life perfection was expected and now perfection was far from her grasp. It scared her, left her with too many uncertainties. What if the experience she gained would not be enough? What if this war only served to remind her of the constant fears of the world and how fragile the Imperial Guard has become? What if she was destined to fall behind and rely on her brother’s help to shoulder the fate of her people? What if she was—</p><p>“Hey, get out of your head.”</p><p>Her eyes snapped up to meet his, noticing his left hand cupped against her cheek, and he let out a small chuckle. </p><p>“Listen. It’s going to be okay.”</p><p>Those words uncoiled her chest a bit.</p><p>“I believe that no one is better suited to rule than you, Melia. The High Entia are lucky to have you.”</p><p>Relief bloomed in her heart. She hummed a smile, eyes softening.</p><p>“I love your smile.” He said casually but Melia figured he didn’t mean to say it aloud since he followed the statement with a cough. She giggled softly but he cleared his throat and spoke again.</p><p>“It's a sight that looks so natural on you, much more welcoming than that stuffy thin-lipped grin you gave us back in Makna.”</p><p>She opened her mouth in objection, losing the words entirely and opting for a pout. He smiled.</p><p>“But when we rescued you in the High Entia Tomb… the smile you wore was so bright, as if the world had come to peace.”</p><p>“I was relieved to be alive, and thankful to you all for saving me.” The memories of that day were always bittersweet to her, Tyrea threatening her life as a <em> filthy Homs half-breed </em> and Riki happily bouncing about praising his “sidekicks” for a job well done in her rescue.</p><p>“After that day, I wanted to try to see your smile again in any way that I could.”</p><p>“Is that why you offered your comfort to me?”</p><p>“Partially, yes. Though I did empathize with you and I wanted to make sure you didn’t end up bottling everything up like I did.” He paused for a moment. “I hope my reasoning isn’t too selfish.”</p><p>“It is rather… How would you say? Cute. And it has been a great relief for me. I’ve grown to welcome your company everyday.” She finished the spell and crawled over to his left side, adjusting herself so that her back rested against the tree trunk behind them. Her heart fluttered slightly at the feeling of his arm curling around her waist and pulling her closer. She thought back to Galahad, how amidst the explosions and flying debris, Dunban kept a steady grip on her back, holding as tight as he could. His touch left a wave of security over her being.</p><p>“So I’ve won you over, huh?” A low chuckle rumbled through his throat at Melia’s head leaning against his chest, her headwings a bit fluffier than normal.</p><p>“There goes that ego of yours.” She muttered with a grin. “Shall we stay like this for a bit before going to find the others?”</p><p>A squeeze of his hand against her side was answer enough as Dunban shut his eyes. Questions of where they were, what happened and if everyone was safe faded from his mind. With the calming crash of the beach in front of him, he allowed himself to relax with Melia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i wanted them to have their own Shulk/Fiora moment man...</p><p>also, i always pictured Riki just halfway buried in the sand further down the beach LOL</p><p> </p><p>thank you for reading!! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Enter Fiora, a reminder that teasing runs through Dunban's family.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry this chapter took so long, Life happened. buut here we go!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the sight of Dunban’s arm around his little sister, Melia felt at ease. She smiled softly at the few tears he had allowed to trickle from his eyes. Shulk seemed to have a weight lifted from his shoulders, his smile beaming from ear to ear. Reyn was just as bubbly and Riki was flapping about celebrating the reunion. Sharla, however, gave her congratulations from afar, coming up behind Melia. Her expression was blissful yet her words were hushed with curiosity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re a lot more excited than I thought you would be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia did not look back. “Whatever can you mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharla’s hand went to her shoulder. “I figured you would’ve been upset to see his lost love come back to him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her mouth fell open and her gaze fell on Shulk. His smile had always been welcoming but the joy was focused on Fiora and her alone. Melia realized then that there was no bubbling feeling in the pit of her stomach, not like the swirl of passion she felt in their early days in Makna or Alcamoth. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them and reminding herself of the joy of the reunion. “I had forgotten all about that, long ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia turned her head and reached for the girl’s hand. “Thank you Sharla, for always trying to support me. But I believe Shulk will be happiest with Fiora and thus my short lived infatuation will be as such: short lived.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>After all, I have someone much better to wish for.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wanted to say but held the words back. Sharla raised an eyebrow but had already made the affirmation herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And it wouldn’t have anything to do with the time you’ve been spending with Dunban?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He and I are…” She couldn’t find the words. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> they exactly? Melia had never had a relationship (could she even call it that?) like the one she had with Dunban. Sure, Sharla was a close female friend to talk to about girl stuff (rarely, though Melia assumed with her newfound affirmations on whatever her and Dunban were that those conversations would become much more common), Reyn and Shulk were always ones to make her laugh and smile. Riki was always a comfort to her whenever she needed a break from the stuffiness of Alcamoth and Fiora was no doubt to be a fun companion now that she had joined the group. Dunban was different. A kind soul who was always willing to lend his ear and advice yet also a man who made so many unfamiliar feelings rise up in her stomach and chest. He constantly teased her and the tightness she could feel coiling around her chest left her head spinning but she knew for a fact she didn’t dislike it. It was strange having such a feeling of boldness rushing through her veins everytime he scoffed at her with that smug smirk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just getting to know each other?” Sharla finished her sentence with a giggle and Melia shook away her thoughts. Already she could feel a flush rising to her cheeks and her wings fluttered in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.” She answered quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you’re not feeling anything for him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia huffed silently, sending a small glare back to Sharla as she noticed Dunban leading Fiora over to them. Sharla shook her head with a giggle, silently nudging her that they’d talk more later and left the scene, jumping into a conversation with Shulk and Reyn.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora was beautiful, Melia noted as she stepped into her line of sight. A bright, infectious smile, just as Dunban had told, bringing attention to gorgeous green eyes and a lovely short cut of blonde hair. Her Mechon body was definitely different, a white skeleton-like exterior, but it strangely suited her, despite having never seen the girl with her Homs body. Dunban held her hand with his left, guiding her through the small group.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiora, there’s someone I want you to meet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Melia straightened her back, clearing her throat and adjusting a strand of her hair behind her ear. It was still loose from the fall from Galahad, something she had completely forgotten about and made a mental note to fix it back up as soon as she could. Fiora stepped forward with a grin, Dunban holding his sister’s back protectively as she outstretched a mechanical hand and Melia shook it welcomingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia, this is…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiora.” Melia smiled with a slight nod of her head. “I’ve heard nothing but good things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, Melia!” The girl giggled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pleasure is all mine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” Fiora paused and raised a finger excitedly. “You’re the one from the Mountain! The one with the gold ether attack that hit the Mechon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia raised an eyebrow as she watched Fiora grab her hands together. “That was so cool! The way you just came out of nowhere with the attack and gave everyone a chance to counter!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose you could say that.” She gave a sheepish chuckle and looked toward Dunban who wore a wide smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so glad to see you’ve been taking care of my brother.” Fiora grinned and looked back at Dunban with a pout. “He can be a bit on the reckless side when it comes to people he cares about so I’m happy you’ve been keeping him in check.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If anything, he has been taking care of me more than I have him.” Melia gave a reassuring smile toward Dunban and he scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” Fiora’s grin turned smug.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Enough of that.” Dunban butt in with a cough. “We should get our rooms set up for tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia nodded and bid the two goodbye with a smile as she removed herself from the conversation. She could hear Fiora giggling excitedly behind her and Dunban sighing as he desperately tried to change the subject. A small smirk creased her lips, perhaps she couldn’t tease him as much as he did her but Fiora could definitely make do enough for some payback.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what is she to you?” Fiora leaped into interrogation after dinner. Dunban knew Shulk would jump at anything she would ask of him so he didn’t question her sudden interest in speaking to her brother alone. Reyn had followed him, as did Riki, the two arguing about how much Ponio meat they could swallow in thirty seconds. Sharla was nowhere to be found, though Dunban assumed she was with Melia, the two sharing a surprising “sisterly” kinship.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia?” He responded as he turned the corner into the Machina Village. He answered too quickly and Fiora’s grin made him groan inwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhm! You’ve never </span>
  <em>
    <span>introduced</span>
  </em>
  <span> me to a girl before so she’s definitely important. Girlfriend?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” He answered too quickly. Again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you want her to be?” She stepped in front of him and leaned forward, eyelashes fluttering dramatically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiora--” Dunban narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a whistle, she raised her eyebrows. “Not hearing a no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had barely been more than a few hours since he had reunited with his sister and she was already going on and on as if the attack on Colony 9 had never happened, scolding him about his arm, asking about the people in the colony, how he’s looked after Shulk and Reyn and, of course the occasional long-drawn out tease about Melia. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>She really is gorgeous, I bet she’d look amazing in my old dresses. You know? The short ones you hate me wearing so much?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have you guys kissed yet? Honestly Dunban, I was worried I was never gonna have a niece or nephew.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Do you think she’ll move in with us? I don’t want to repurpose Mum’s old room so we should just have her room with you!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now I know how she feels when I tease her like this. It’s annoying.</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you two should go for a walk tonight.” Fiora’s voice dropped to a murmur as she approached the small Machina house that had been left vacant for the group to rest in for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora fiddled with the lock and opened the door, giving a giggly nod as she stepped inside, Dunban following after her with a festering grumble. Inside, Melia was seated at a vanity with Sharla behind her, running a thin comb through her loose hair. She hadn’t redone her curls yet, beautiful strands of silver hair reaching the middle of her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharla turned around first, waving a hello to the two of them and Dunban noticed her hands grasping at Melia’s shoulders. At the contact, she turned her head and they met eyes in a silent beat. Her lashes fluttered with each blink, a soft hint of eyeshadow colored her lids and he could swear her lips were a darker shade of pink. Her headwings rose slightly at his watchful eye. Was he staring?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Great timing!” Fiora clapped excitedly, pushing Dunban ahead as he quickly snapped out of his thoughts. “My brother wanted to ask if you were interested in a moonlight walk around the Arm!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Melia smiled softly and Dunban felt his collar grow hot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’ll go.” Sharla nodded quickly and nearly pushed Melia out from her seat. She stumbled to her feet and cleared her throat obnoxiously loud, a first for her, and Dunban noted the glare she shot at her friend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an internal sigh at her sister’s insistence, Dunban outstretched his left arm and Melia came to his side with a quiet flush of her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If I had known we were going for a walk, I would’ve dressed more comfortably.” Dunban heaved a sigh as he loosened the collar around his neck. His cape and vest had already been long discarded, rolled into a ball and thrown by the entrance of the village, much to Melia’s adorable embarrassment. There were little places for them to actually take a meaningful walk, most of the area was crowded with Mechon save for the beaches which held sleeping Ponios. He knew Melia would end up going along with whatever he suggested so the two ended up on the trail to Inlet Beach where they had woken up after the fall from Galahad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Likewise, I would’ve asked Sharla to allow me to pin up my hair.” She nodded in agreement, running her fingers through her hair and pulling it off to the side, letting her silver hair rest on her right shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p><span>“I’m glad you didn’t.” He smiled as his eyes fell on her. Her bangs were brushed out of her face, revealing the light touch of makeup Sharla had done (he would thank her inwardly for her work). “You look different with your hair down. Much more… mature.”</span><span><br/></span> <span>“Did I look like a child with my curls?” Her voice danced with playfulness and Dunban narrowed his eyes.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>“The High Entian life span still confuses me. You’re…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eighty-eight.” She raised a finger. “Which would roughly translate to twenty-four in Homs years.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re still younger than me.” A prideful grin creased his lips yet Melia wore the exact same expression, a thin, ruby colored smirk. His heart fluttered in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or perhaps you are much too old for me, Dunban.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wounding me once again, are you, Melia?” He countered, stopping in his tracks and Melia held his gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe you need to get used to it.” Mischief glinted in her blue eyes under the moonlight. “Consider it revenge for the compromising positions you’ve put me in with your insufferable teasing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you saying I should stop?” He wasn’t aware of it but he was inching closer to her with each word he spoke. His own breathing was all too apparent in his ears, deep inhales and exhales as he could not pull his focus away from her eyes. Melia fell silent though her gaze did not falter, a slow flush rising to her cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall I take that as a no?” Dunban leaned in with a chuckle but the noise faded quickly. She was staring at him, blue eyes honed in on his face with a quiet parting of her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her name fell from his lips in the form of a whisper, almost drawing her in. His left hand softly gripped at her waist and suddenly she was closer, noses inches apart, breaths in sync. It was a feeling he couldn’t describe. He had always prided himself in keeping his emotions in check (something he admittedly had been faltering on since Melia joined the picture). He had been with women before, sure, but always knew how to keep a lid on whatever emotions were bubbling at his stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With Melia so close to him, a sparkle of purity and curiosity in her eyes, the curve of her lips tinted dark, he wanted nothing more than to cup her cheek and kiss her, the urge continuing to grow with every fluttering blink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only when there was a scrape against his ankle did Dunban find his desperate emotions sink back into his stomach. Melia, too, had broken from her light trance and looked to his feet, a soft giggle falling from her lips as she noticed a Krabble’s rocky shell rubbing against Dunban’s leg. A twinge of annoyance coiled at his chest but it faded quickly when Melia’s giggle erupted into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose being followed by Krabbles runs in your blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban let out a sigh and pulled his leg away quickly, shooing the Krabble away with his good hand. The chuckle he exhaled was sheepish at best as he shook away the growing embarrassment he felt and raised his arm for her to take again. The walk continued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… alright, Melia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She did not look up at him but he noted the fluff in her headwings growing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Those</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the types of compromising positions I was referring to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Apologies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need.” She swallowed a quiver in her voice. “I quite enjoyed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief settled over him and he led the way toward Inlet Beach with pride. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was still some leftover burnt wood from when they had made camp after the fall from Galahad, and, surprisingly, an indent in the sand that looked to be where Riki had fallen asleep that night. Dunban set up the wood and Melia helped start the fire with a quick Summon Flare. Under the night sky and with the warm of a burning fire beside them, Dunban and Melia made themselves comfortable on the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bit of small talk at first, mentioning the piranhax swimming in the small pool of water. Dunban spoke of his curiosity of the open world, having seen the horizon pass the foot of the Bionis with his own eyes and Melia responded in turn, making mention of a silent wish that her wings were strong enough to let her fly more than a few feet in front of her. When he had asked her for a demonstration, she shyly complied, her feet rising off the ground as she flew in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize High Entia actually… used them for flying.” He admitted with raised eyebrows as Melia fell back to her feet and re-settled into her place at his side on the sand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would expect a comment like that from Reyn more so than you, Dunban.” She mused a chuckle and he scoffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are surprisingly skeptical.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I tend to believe only what I can see.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban noticed her lean in a bit. Her voice fell to a murmur. “So Fiora was no doubt a shock, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh fell from his lips. “So, this is our topic of conversation this evening?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if you feel so inclined.” She reassured him as she slipped her fingers into his hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban turned to face her, her eyes still glimmered under the moonlight, the makeup accentuating her already gorgeous features. He squeezed her hand and the smile that creased his lips was all too wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I trust you, Melia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was something he had never said aloud before. Trust was always something assumed but never affirmed. He trusted Shulk and Reyn after years of knowing them and watching them fight cautiously beside him. He trusted Fiora as his sister and placed faith in her whenever she left for a delivery, knowing full well the Mechon could attack at any point. Even after she had been turned into a Mechon, he trusted that she would remember and come back to him. He grew to trust Sharla and Riki in battle, always relying on them for a quick heal or to get an extra edge during the fight. And his trust with Melia was there the moment she joined the party, welcoming her support magic in combat and her extra ether damage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But trusting someone in battle was a completely different game than trusting someone with your feelings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban could never have believed he would find someone to fully place all of his trust in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That… That is a relief to hear.” Melia sighed as she smiled. “I feel the same way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban leaned in, retracting his hand from hers to wrap around her back as her head went in the crook of his neck. He shivered at the feeling of her breath on his skin but settled into the embrace with slow breaths. She fit so perfectly in his arms, felt so natural to hold and be close with. His heart fluttered as her arms went around his torso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was an urge to say something. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>thank you</span>
  </em>
  <span> but he couldn’t muster the breath to speak it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia was the one who pulled back first and Dunban could only assume it was so he couldn’t weasel his way out of confiding (Not that he would’ve). Determined to still have her close, he slipped his left arm around her lower back and brought her closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you feel about her being back?” She whispered, curling her fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban inhaled. A gulp traveled down his throat. Fiora was a topic he hadn’t talked about one on one since Colony 9 though that was more a comfort for Shulk than himself. How could he even begin to put how he felt in words?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiora… She’s the only family I really have left. Our parents died seven years ago during a Mechon attack. She was only five at the time, I was twenty-one, still a fresh recruit in the Defense Force.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia murmured her condolences, the sound of her voice setting his heart at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As an older brother, you always have this silent duty to protect your sister, at all costs. Make sure she makes the right friends, stays in school, finds herself and all that. Protect her from boys, make sure she’s strong enough to handle her own but also make sure she’s never out of your sight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, I see. I can only imagine Kallian feels somewhat similar.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know he does. Even with how different you both are compared to me and Fiora, I always saw his want to protect you no matter what and how conflicted he felt when it clashed with your traditions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His mind flew back to the Tomb, and how Kallian had continued to stubbornly bite back his true feelings as he denied any entry. The glimmer in his eyes of worry reminded him all too much of Dunban’s own reflection the morning after Fiora’s death. He had been staring all too hard at himself, at his arm in disgust and at his soul for being too weak to protect her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happens… when you fail to do the one thing you’re always meant to do?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes fell shut. He could not bring himself to look at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You lose everything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That same foreign noise that crept up his throat again, the noise that captured all air in his lungs and made him want to scream in desperation. Memories of the Mechon attack flooded his mind. Metal Face (no, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mumkhar</span>
  </em>
  <span>) grabbing the mobile artillery and slamming it against the houses in the Residential District. Fiora’s fearful whimper as the vehicle lay awkwardly against the ground. And the sight of those damned metal claws sinking into the machine, his sister’s scream cut short. He remembered being pinned to the ground, the electric rebound from an attack leaving him useless to even attempt to prevent Fiora’s death. His arm hurt too much that day, he had already been straining it before when wielding the Monado but Dunban could not help but try to use it to push himself to his feet. Anything to save her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She died right in front of me. And I was… too powerless to stop it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I told Shulk I would not cry.” He opened his eyes, the world seemed to blur. “And I didn’t. I held onto the wish Fiora wanted and that was to protect Shulk. And I kept fighting through the pain, until it didn’t hurt as much anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban felt a dagger strikethrough his chest. It hurt to breathe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I saw her on Prison Island… It was as if all that pain I fought through and settled with came flooding back. I felt… useless. My arm was holding me back just as it was during the Mechon attack.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sharp inhale, he focused his attention on the sea in front of him, desperate for any sort of stability. His lungs screamed with every heave of breath. His body shook, his grip on Melia faltering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I failed her again.” His voice fell flat. “A sorry excuse for an older brother.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia paused for a moment and he could only imagine what was running through her mind. Did she think him crazy? “You must realize, there was nothing you could have done. She was… not herself at that point. You cannot blame yourself for things outside your control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m meant to be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Melia.” The word fell from his lips with a hiss. “I’m meant to defy all odds and protect those I love no matter what. That’s what everyone keeps telling me, but I keep </span>
  <em>
    <span>failing.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia sighed softly, shifting slightly to turn to him. Her hand went up to his cheek as she pulled his attention to her. He leaned into her touch, eyes closed as he wished for clarity, for peace with all the regret fettering inside himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You no longer need to hold yourself to the standards of a Hero.” She whispered as she neared him. In a moment, their foreheads met, she leaned in, noses brushing. “You are a Homs before all else. A man with too much pain, a man with too many expectations placed on his shoulders. A man too influenced by the world around him. You’ve little time to embrace yourself, and you’ve focused too much on the man the world wants you to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban squeezed his eyes shut, a whimper came from his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so he did. In the form of a drawn out sob.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi, im a sap for teasing. </p>
<p>i've always liked portraying Fiora as more bubbly and excitable since it's a nice contrast to how stern and stoic Melia is and how motherly and compassionate Sharla is and plus, again, I like teasing so of course she's gonna tease the hell out of her brother. </p>
<p>also, for reference. High Entian life span in relation to my fic is 3.7 HE years = 1 Homs year!</p>
<p>thank you for reading &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Takes place after the Heart to Heart Events of Eternal Scars</em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Dunban is awakened once again by another haunting nightmare.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was that dream again. Despite how many times he would assure himself that he was fine using his left hand, every night where he dreamt he could use his right felt like paradise. Every movement felt natural, felt so in tune with his old self that he could not help the laugh as Mumkhar fell backwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How many times are we gonna keep doing this, Dunban?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words were a sneer in his ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As many times as it takes for you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>get out</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know it won’t be that easy.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a grunt of effort at the end of his words and suddenly Dunban was pinned to the ground. He struggled under Mumkhar’s mechanical body, kicking his feet and sputtering out curses. Anger coiled in his stomach, wrapping around inside and snaking up to his chest, gripping his lungs in a tight lock. Every breath he heaved out felt heavier, his eyes glossed over in a dead look of hatred.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Those words you told yourself were pretty comforting, right? You’d never forgive me but you hoped I’d rest in peace, huh?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumkhar leaned in, eyes wide sadistically, a look of crazed joy. His voice lowered to a chuckling whisper, a haunting breath against Dunban’s ear. There was a faint sight of his claws and Dunban gritted his teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’ll never get rid of me the way you are now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was at that point Dunban leaped up in his bed, sweat dripping from the loose linen shirt he wore, left hand raised in quick defense. The room was quiet, Shulk sleeping soundly in one bed at the corner of the room while Reyn and Riki battled it out for who could snore the loudest in the other. Thankful he hadn’t woken anyone up, he exhaled deeply, his head falling into his hands.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumkhar still lived on in his head, a constant reminder of the heroism he had told himself to let go of. Conflicts of joy and pain rushed through his stomach at the dream. The pride he felt being able to use his right arm freely and being able to strike the man who hurt him battled against the fact that he was not entirely ready to let go of being a hero. How could he? Falling into the ‘what if’s’ was dangerous, he was all too aware, but if he had never wielded the Monado would the two of them have remained friends? Would Mumkhar had never let himself become consumed with desperation over the damned thing? He knew there was a change after he took up the Monado, were all the celebratory drinks and laughs and stories fake after that? He seemed just as eager to fight as Dickson during the Battle until he turned traitor, was it just to keep up the act?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Breaking his thoughts, Dunban slipped out of bed. The boys’ room was left silent as he sneaked away into the small hallway of the Machina household. It was a vacant home of one of the residents, offered by Miqol as a means of rest after the fall from Galahad. Across from the room he exited was the girls room and there was a faint rumble of a snore from Fiora through the slightly open crack in the doorway. He hesitated peeking through, wondering how deep of sleep Melia would be in. There was a need in his chest, to pull her out of bed and confide in her before he would sink those festering feelings about Mumkhar even further. She still had no idea of the nightmares he had and he feared telling her. How much more would he burden her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he turned back toward the hallway, making his way outside. The night was cool, if a bit humid. The Machina village had light traffic, the occasional couple passing through while a child floated about sleepily as he made his way to his home. Dunban still felt uneasy at the sight of so many Machina. He knew they were not the same as Mechon and yet there was still a bubble in his stomach at the thought. And even now, with his sister having become one, it was a conflicting feeling gnawing at his chest. Memories of the Mechon aimlessly attacking the colony flooded his mind but he forced himself to shake them away. Miqol, Linada and the whole village were offering their hospitality and it would be disrespectful to ignore that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I imagine sleep did not come easy to you either?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With his heart leaping in his chest, Melia appeared at his side with a quiet yawn muffled by her hand. Her hair was pinned up in a small messy bun, the feathers on her headwings a bit loose and frazzled. Her nightgown, a silky pale pink, was bunched up with wrinkles that looked to be caused by her own hands. He didn’t notice until his own heart had settled, but she was shaking beside him, struggling to keep herself centered and presentable. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia.” He turned his head and she looked up toward him, lips quivering.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we take another walk, Dunban?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He held his response and raised his arm, but did not complain when she slipped her hand into his and led him out of the village. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a fire in her eyes as Melia dragged Dunban throughout the Fallen Arm. Her grip on his hand was shaky and the slick of sweat would occasionally break their hold, but within seconds she’d grasp at him again tighter as if the world would fall apart the second she let go. Dunban sympathized with the poor monsters that even considered crossing her path as she continued on. With a Summon Bolt at the ready, she struck down any mindless Mechon going after her. He had never seen her this worked up, wings raised in a stiff hypervigilance, grip on her staff in her left hand so tight he worried she’d bend it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no words to say once they crossed the bridge to Digit 5, he knew where she was taking him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wreckage of Metal Face seemed much more somber under the sparkle of the moonlight. Rust began to form along the outer edges of the arms and a long stretch of metal pierced through the chest of the Face, remnants of Sword Valley and the memory of Mumkhar’s deadly descent to the Arm. Bits of the armor had already begun to be claimed by weeds and dirt, the sight of a decaying grave. Melia kneeled down toward the chest of the Mechon, pressing her hand toward the cold metal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you think… would it be possible to open it?” She spoke softly, a grave rasp rumbling in her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia…” Dunban shuddered but his voice was edged with warning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It pains me to think that… this horrible machine is his grave.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He kneeled down beside her, shakily bringing a hand to Metal Face. He heaved out a breath, the metal piercing his skin, his body freezing in place. An image of Mumkhar’s face contorted in agony as Dunban’s hands squeezed at his neck flashed in his mind. His body shook with the memory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought… hearing more about him today would rid him from my mind. Settle all the questions I have about him. And yet he remains…” She echoed a sigh, “I thought I would’ve felt more anger at seeing him here like this. But now… all I feel is pity.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pity…” The word struck something deep inside him. Was it all pity masked as anger that he felt? Just sympathy for a man who had nothing and let himself be consumed by one thing? Mumkhar wanted to wield the Monado to become a hero, that was his sole motivation. When was the point where he had entirely lost himself? When he was kidnapped to Mechonis? When he was offered a new body to attack Bionis? Destroying Colony 9 and killing Fiora was a desperate attempt, and his failure only furthered his actions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you still feel angry, Dunban?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Does he haunt your dreams the way he does mine?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched her feel around the chest of the Mechon, searching for any button or switch that would open the compartment. Dunban felt his heart stop. Seeing the death of a Mechon was something he could stomach, but the thought of seeing the body struck him deeply.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Melia continued to feel around hesitantly, her hands coming to the dead eyes of the Face. “About your dreams.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban confided, albeit hesitantly. He spoke of the times he would have the upperhand in the fight, pinning him to the ground and wrapping his hands around his neck in a desperate squeeze. He recounted the nights where he would be too weak and allowed the crazed man to overpower him. The way Mumkhar's voice would dip into laughter before his claws would cut the dream short. The nights he’d remember Fiora’s death and could almost hear Mumkhar laughing through the chest of the Face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She spoke of her own fears, flashes of her father’s death, sadistic laughter echoing in her ears, his desperate call out for mercy as he fell below the fortress. After a bit, she found herself unable to continue searching for a way to open the Mechon and opted for leaning against it, a sob following her actions. Dunban brought himself closer to her, pulling her into his chest and the two shared a quiet cry of loss, fading anger and condolence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was when they had run out of things to say and the cries between them quieted, that it began to rain. Light and soft at first, ruining the mess of a bun Melia had in her hair to the point she discarded it altogether and let her hair fall loose on her shoulders. As it heavied, they continued their search for a way to open the chest compartment. They opted for silence, being unable to find the air to speak anymore of the man who had hurt them. Rain continued to fall, bouncing off of the rusting metal and seeping deep into the ground under them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the late hour and how their eyes longed for sleep, they could not stop. A silent whistle in the wet air reminded them that they could not leave Mumkhar the way he was. Through Melia, it was sympathy, her anger having long faded since realizing it would never bring her father back. There were whispers in her mind, of her father’s last “I love you” and his reminder of resilience for her people. Holding onto grudges would leave her weak and easily agitated, and never able to leave the shadow of her father’s death behind her. Through Dunban, it was exhaustion, having put up the hero front for so long with Fiora and finally agreeing to let it go. Continuing to be the hero would mean Mumkhar’s hatred would never die, and his memory would continue to fester. If he was to embrace himself and his feelings, he couldn’t allow Mumkhar to continue holding him back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaving him in the remnants of his own demise would never allow them to move on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think… I found it, Dunban.” That was Melia’s voice, raw and shaken, from behind the Mechon. Dunban felt a new shudder run down his spine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready, Dunban?” Melia peered over the edge of the machine, blinking sympathetically. He looked toward her and the sight of her expression calmed him. Her hair and wings were soaked, clinging to her face and extending down to her back, her eyes were a grim dark of inward sorrow and the curl of her lips were a frown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet despite all that, he still found her beautiful. A woman so outwardly strong and independent yet so internally weak and fragile, being shaken so quickly and deeply with no means of expressing that. A woman so dedicated to bringing joy to others that the thought of ever relieving herself for once rarely crossed her mind. Melia Antiqua was an angel in every form of the word. The comfort of her words, of her voice, soft and articulate at the sound of his name, of her eyes when she looked at him, gentle and supportive, of her entire being. She set his heart at ease when the grip of anxiety would lock him in a deep, disgruntled hold. She was what kept him pushing through every nightmare and every fear of the future he held. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a feeling of longing every time they met eyes, a deep feeling that would tug at his chest and make his heart pound. A feeling for the woman who had done nothing but support him. A feeling of always wanting to be at her side, and see her smile. A feeling of familiarity yet it was still so foreign.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I’m ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia nodded, closing her eyes as she pressed a button at the back of the Mechon. Dunban kept a steady gaze, eyes focused on the central compartment. It stuttered a bit, and with a groan it began to slowly open. The piece of metal that had pierced him heaved against the pressure of the machine and shifted before coming to a stop. The central compartment had only been able to open about halfway but there was no denying the body that lay inside. A dark, black stain dirtied the inside of the Mechon and the blue mechanical body of Mumkhar. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban hadn’t noticed Melia at his side once again. All he could focus on was the half sight of his old friend, limp, cold and dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bionis…” She whispered quietly, a hand over her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t formulate the words. What could he even say to such a gruesome sight? The metal piece seemed to have gone straight through his right shoulder and pierced through to the end of the machine. Dunban was thankful that he seemed to pass quickly and with his eyes closed, no doubt in sharp pain for a moment before it faded to nothingness. What were his final thoughts? Was it the words he screamed as he fell below the fortress? Was it damning Dunban for being the cause of his demise? Was it self-loathing for never being able to become the hero he dreamed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We need to send him off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Falling into the “what ifs” was dangerous, he was all too aware, and he couldn’t waste anytime falling into that trap again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so they did. Melia, using a Summon Flare to melt the ends of the metal piece off of Metal face, and Dunban heaving a mechanical Mumkhar through the wet fields of the Fallen Arm. They found themselves on Inlet Beach once again, quiet and empty as the rain began to calm. Against the palm tree where they reunited after the fall, the two dug through the wet sand and made a small grave for the man, a small piece of blue metal being the only reminder of his burial. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With time, it would become forgotten, dusted away by growing sand or swept to ruins with the tides. Maybe that would be a good thing. Perhaps it would be better for the world to forget of Mumkhar’s existence and the misery he caused. Surely there would be people better off with his death, but Dunban knew there was no forgetting someone like him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mumkhar, I know I will never forgive you for what you did. But I choose to never forget you and I hope you find peace.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Forgiveness was something earned and could never be obtained after death. And yet despite that, Dunban believed he would sleep easier that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Exactly two months ago was the last update on this fic and I really can't say much else besides sorry for being dead for two months. Work and school started up and really slammed me but I have been returning to this fic every once and a while and making tiny edits here and there to prep for when I could really come back and devote more time to it. We're a few chapters away from the end my friends, thank you for sticking by me throughout all of this!</p>
<p>NOW FOR THE ACTUAL AUTHOR'S NOTES: </p>
<p>This chapter I have very fond memories spending a good 2 hours on the Fallen Arm, listening to the OST and just sorta staring at Black Wreckage. I really enjoy how somber the location is and (even though it clearly can't be implemented in game overtime) I always really enjoyed the idea of the wreckage beginning to be overtaken by wildlife and just slowly becoming integrated into the environment just because so much time has passed. I love love Mumkhar's character specifically just because he affects Dunban the way he does and since the game never touches on it, yknow I had to. Anyway, missed all you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. </p>
<p>Thank you all for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A moment of respite climbing the body of the Mechonis.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>From the thigh of Mechonis, the horizon seemed to stretch far off in the sky, for miles and miles. The breeze from the ocean below felt nice against Dunban’s skin as he tuned out Reyn’s complaining of “not even being halfway there yet?!” The trek through Mechonis Field had been a long one, too many lifts and switches, transferring electricity from one area to another, battling off Mechon alongside his sister and Riki. A little ways past the Machina Refuge they had found, the group opted for a small rest for weapon repairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban found himself at his sister’s side, allowing her to confide in him about her new body, her worries about its functions after Linada’s repairs and the future ahead with it. It was a strange conversation, one he never expected to be having. Seeing his little sister Mechonized was still so surreal to him but the fact he could still see her face and smile was at least some comfort to him. She was still his baby sister, still the glowing source of light and laughter and still a constant reminder of what he was fighting for.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final sip of the cup of water he had given her, Fiora let out a sigh, stretching out her fingers and leaning her head back. Dunban mimicked her actions, shutting his eyes and listening in to the short bit of small talk Reyn, Sharla and Shulk were making. Sharla was adjusting the aim on Gadolt’s rifle, a memento of her lost fiance, while Shulk mindlessly made the comment about making a new weapon for her. He was surprised to hear Reyn of all people jump in at her defense, claiming it wasn’t just another rifle to her. He laughed inwardly at how much Reyn had grown from the hothead kid desperate to move up in the Defence Force to a man ready to protect his friends and also being a good emotional support. There was still a bit of unease from Reyn whenever the topic of Gadolt came up and Dunban couldn’t blame him, there were still strings of the man’s love for her woven around her heart and he wasn’t sure if there would ever be room for him later down the line.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban didn’t envy his position one bit. Bionis forbid there was ever a suitor in Melia’s life, he couldn’t even begin to consider how he would approach that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a question, Dunban.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora’s voice dipped in curiosity and Dunban leaned over to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think will happen once the war ends? Have you thought about it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In all honesty, no.” Dunban took a minute to think. He doubted the war would change much of anything about the Colonies from here on out. The main brunt of future battles would be on the Mechon homeground and Sword Valley, he doubted the allied forces would allow them to get as far as Colony 6, hell even Satorl Marsh. “Well, naturally things would return back to its original state, or at least close to. You, me, Shulk and Reyn would head back to Colony 9, probably continue the restoration effort, Sharla to Colony 6 to finish reconstruction, Riki to Nopon Village to do whatever it is the Heropon does and…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia to Alcamoth to be crowned Empress.” Fiora finished his statement, her gaze landing on the High Entia girl across from them. She was casually conversing with Riki, laughing with a beautiful closed eyed smile. The realization struck him like a dagger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bionis, how stupid could he have been? It wasn’t anything he had said aloud but Dunban always had a thought long off into the future of her with him, at his side. They would enjoy the waters of Colony 9, embrace the breezes by Outlook Park and spend candlelit dinners at his house. How could he forget her duty as Crown Princess, the next goddamn Empress of an entire nation?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t forget, did you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His silence was all the answer she needed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to go back eventually, you know that.” She leaned forward, a look of both surprise and disbelief. He could only imagine what she was thinking. How could the great Dunban get caught up in his head that he forgot the reality that Melia was not bound to him by any means nor had any obligation to support him once the war was over? Would their relationship (could he even call it that?) fade once everything was said and done?  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m reminded of that now, thank you Fiora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora hunched back with a sigh, giving her brother a sheepish smile. “I’m sorry, Dunban.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban shook his head, his gaze falling onto the girl across the way from him. It was his fault for getting caught up in his feelings. Lately, all he could think about was her. She danced around in his mind, appearing in his dreams with a smile in a soft wistful haze. The way she spoke to him in battle, her voice a constant loop in his ears, the soft tease of his “mean streak” always bringing a smile to his face. He was thankful since setting Mumkhar to peace, she hadn’t cried at all, nothing but smiles and laughs and slightly smug smirks (something he prided himself on bringing out of her) graced her soft, pink lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing that thing again…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban shot up. “What thing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That zone out thing where you kinda just sit and stare for a bit with that goofy smile.” She gave him a blank stare and the bridge of his eyebrows furrowed with annoyance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goofy smile…? What’re you--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora’s loud gasp cut him off and all of a sudden the group’s eyes were all focused on her. Melia’s gaze fell onto Dunban first for a moment, the sight warming his chest, before she narrowed onto Fiora. Shulk’s eyes especially creased in worry before she shook her hands in front of her and called out reassurances until they finally left her alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The hell was that about?” Dunban knew he was walking into a trap, his thin patience rumbling in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I figured it out!” Her voice dropped to a half attempt of a hushed whisper. “Ohh, Dunban, this is so exciting!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going to tell me or am I just going to have to go along with this one?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re… you’re in love with Melia!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban didn’t know whether to shut her up or to actually sit back and think about what she said, though he ended up doing both simultaneously, one hand going over her mouth as Melia’s name left her lips and both eyes shutting quickly in a heated sense of embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was entirely unlike him. The feeling of blood rushing through his veins, this adrenaline was something he needed only in battle, not in the middle of conversations about his love life. If it was a year ago, he would scoff at the idea of falling in love, making mention to how it just adds more to lose in the hardships of war. He knew all too well of soldiers from the Battle writing letters to their wives, sleeping with pictures of their children with the unspoken hope of winning the fight and coming home alive only to die the next day. He had grown numb to the sympathetic pain he felt for those men and for their wives and families when he was the one forced to break the bad news. This war was no different. There was no telling when one Mechon would catch someone off guard and kill them in an instant. He couldn’t risk getting too attached and yet he knew that was an internal battle he had already lost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But even with that, could he call it love? Love was something reserved only for family, a feeling of wanting to protect, care for and watch over. He loved his sister because he had watched her grow up into the woman she was now, strong, stubborn, optimistic and beautiful, because she had always managed to bring a smile to his face and uplift him on the nights when playing father seemed so hard. Melia was a woman who made him realize all his internal faults, thoughts and pains he would’ve taken to the grave if not for her. She was a woman who was beginning to teach him how to move on, to accept the past and learn from it, a lesson he was proud to have learned before his old age. He saw a future with her, rather he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> a future with her. He wanted her at his side, he wanted her in his arms, to hold, protect, to care for and watch over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And if I am?” The words came out with a soft sigh, the embarrassment of the moment escaping his muscles as he relaxed. Fiora leaped up and grabbed at his arm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to tell her!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This coming from the girl who refuses to tell Shulk about her… what was it… eight year crush on him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut it. My situation is a lot more complicated than yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if her being a ruler of an entire race isn’t complicated enough.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged a glare for a moment before Fiora’s lips curled up in a grin. She fell into his chest with a bubbly laugh and his arm wrapped around her sheepishly as he laughed with her. He shook his head, rolling his eyes but the feeling of laughing with his sister set his heart at ease.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe once the war is over, we’ll both confess.” Fiora hummed softly, lifting her head and letting her eyes fall onto Shulk. Dunban watched her for a moment, smiling before looking toward Melia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shall we make it a promise?” He raised his eyebrows and she nodded. With an inhale, Fiora leaped to her feet, mentally preparing herself before she outstretched a hand to her brother. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora giggled, leaning down to grab his hand and pull him up. As he tripped to his feet, she placed her hands on his back and began to push him toward the corner where Melia sat with Riki. His heart leaped in his throat and he coughed out an attempt to resist.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to talk to her, now.” She hissed playfully in his ear as she pushed him along, inwardly cursing the new strength her Mechon body gave her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t bully him too much, Fiora!” Melia called out with a giggle as she bid her goodbye to Riki. Fiora giggled behind him and Dunban was forced to Melia’s side with a rumbling grumble. Melia looked up at him with a smile, blinking up at him almost innocently. Dunban wondered for a moment if she was in on this.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How do you do, Dunban?” Despite the embarrassment that clouded his mind, Dunban felt calmed by the sight of her smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better now that you’re here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her lips curled teasingly. “Has Fiora‘s teasing become too much for you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was always one to let her imagination run wild.” Dunban outstretched his good arm for her and she took it quickly, allowing him to guide her to the edge of the platform. They looked out toward the sea, completely aware of the audience behind them, noting the small giggle Sharla gave from afar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Unlike a grounded man like yourself with no need to think of such superficial things, right?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quite the contrary.” He hummed quietly, relaxing his shoulders. The sight of the open ocean with Melia at his side set his heart a flame. If only they were back on the Fallen Arm, laying against the soft sand under the heat of the sun--Bionis he was doing it again. “She’s been rubbing off on me more lately. I’ve been thinking of the future a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m impressed, Dunban.” Her voice danced on a tease before it softened to genuine curiosity. “What exactly have you thought about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia looked on with a soft blink of her eyes. Dunban took a moment to focus his attention on her. Her blue eyes held a soft curve of wonder toward the horizon and he could almost peer into her thoughts of </span>
  <em>
    <span>how far does it stretch? Does nothing truly exist besides the two titans? How much more of this world have I not seen? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Silver strands of hair were almost free from her normal curls, pulled into a tight fitting braid that lay at her back. She was dressed back in her normal Alcamoth attire, the soft pastel blue and lavender of her dress and cape complimenting the regal image he had of her in his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are to be crowned Empress once the war ends.” There was a waver in his voice, something he forced to cover with a cough. Damn Fiora for putting that thought in his head, and damn himself for letting it get to him so much. He rolled his shoulder back in efforts to calm his own nerves before noticing her back straightening almost instinctively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” She folded her hands and let them rest on her stomach, raising her chin as she looked out toward the sea, almost as if the crashing waves were the cries of her people for her coronation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re still scared.” He placed a hand on her shoulder and she reached for it gently, the soft silk of her gloves holding two of his fingers. She relaxed with a smile, shutting her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, however a little less so than I was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What changed?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The way I view the world, or at least how I am beginning to view it.” Her next words lingered with a gentle breath. “Because of you... and everyone else. Because of all that I have experienced throughout our journey and all that I have left to experience.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia turned to face him, a small flush rising on her cheeks. She blinked up at him almost sheepishly, embarrassed that a future ruler was to be acting so childishly. “Do you think this is the growth you mentioned to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It could very well be.” The feeling he felt bubbling in his chest was warm, pride, perhaps? Or maybe even genuine happiness that he was truly able to ease her future worries? If not for the onlooking eyes of the party behind them, he would’ve grabbed at her waist and pulled her into his arms, just to feel how snugly she fit against his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I must thank you for being such an excellent teacher.” She took a step back, playfully bowing in front of him with such angelic grace, he couldn’t help his smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban raised an eyebrow before the smug act dissolved into an almost giddy chuckle. “You imply as if you’ve learned your final lesson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia rose to her feet, keeping his gaze steadily as she smiled, creasing her skin beautifully. “Of course not. I look forward to more teachings from Professor Dunban about the beauties of life.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not even going to mention how long it took this chapter to come out so...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>HELLO! I really enjoyed writing this chapter a lot just because I feel like Dunban and Fiora never really got to tease each other too much after her death and everything was just sorta honed in on how her new body feels. I know trauma and all but I like seeing these two siblings tease the hell out of each other and their horrible ways of handling their love lives lmao.</p>
<p>Besides that, this and next chapter wont be too heavy on main story plot, just little fill ins since I like having these small moments to break up all the drama since we had a lot of Dunban heavy Mumkhar stuff and after Agniratha (next chapter) we're diving straight into Mechonis Core... which will be.... an experience ha...ha....</p>
<p>As always, thank you for reading! And feel free to yell at me on Twitter (@luucariii) so I can keep writing pls and thank you!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Dunban and Melia admire the sight of Meyneth as they speak of the future.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The soulless city of Agniratha held its beauty in cold, lifeless air. A gorgeous ruin with frozen Telethia, machines unaware of the tragedies their city had been through and a patient Egil waiting for his battle with Shulk. It had been a long trek, activating the four pillars to the Meyneth Shrine at the heart of the city. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia had found herself in awe of the area, a lost era frozen in time with Mechon who had lost all sense, and empty residences left disturbingly untouched. A part of her felt a sting of familiarity, almost as if she had seen the ruined sight of such a beautiful city once before. Parks and monuments left as they were, light posts and machinery left intact yet not a sound of anyone to enjoy it. A flicker of a destroyed Alcamoth flashed in her mind, the transporters disengaged, the windows of the palace shattered, the fountains dry. She quelled the thought as quickly as it had appeared. The war would be over soon and she would ascend the throne to a city of thousands. There was no need to engage in such unrealistic thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the party continued through, defeating enemies and collecting miscellaneous items throughout the city, one of the machines in the Central Tower had offered a gift, a small key to access a scenic viewpoint at the peak of the city.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So this Seven Sage Cloister is the highest point in the city, eh?” Reyn had been the one to grab the key from the machine, examining it thoroughly. “Would kill to see what kinda view this guy’s recommending.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sharla, bounding up behind him with a sigh, snatched the key from his hands. “And that’s something we’ll go see later.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia watched as the woman soon appeared at her side, dropping the key in her gloved fingers. Fiora soon popped out behind Reyn with Shulk and Riki racing to catch up with her. The two girls gave her an almost synchronous wink and Melia could feel her wings twitch in response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right!” Fiora rested her hands on Reyn’s shoulders, slowly turning him toward the road to the Factory transporter. “Remember you said you’d help me and Shulk go back down to the Central Factory to make those new weapons?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reyn furrowed his brow, “I don’t remember saying that--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what about Dundun and Melly? They not coming?” Riki tilted his head as he waddled up to Dunban’s side. He looked just as sheepishly irritated as Melia, with a similar twitch of his nose.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why bother them when we can handle ourselves!” It was then both Sharla and Fiora became a Homs blockade, shutting down any argument or resistance as the small group of five made their way to the transporter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They could try to make their attempts at getting us alone a bit more subtle.” Dunban let out a sigh and Melia nodded before a giggle rumbled in her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed, but it has its own… unique charm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You just say such because you’re not used to it.” Dunban cocked an eyebrow and Melia huffed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sunset came quickly, a touch of orange blanketing the quiet city through the glass panels of the Mechonis head. The key felt heavy in Melia’s hands as she remembered it nestled between her fingers. She looked toward the central tower and nudged her head. “Shall we observe this scenic overview?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you’d never ask.” Dunban came up beside her, outstretching his arm. She took it quickly, thankful that the nervousness she had felt being alone with him from months ago had long faded. It was always humorous to think back to the early days of their relationship (she still was not sure if she could call it that yet), his insistent teasing of her status and “posh accent” (it was thanks to Reyn that he had occasionally used the term) before Prison Island, how the first time he had ever stuttered was his asking for her to confide in him. How such a wave of events and emotions had happened since then, feeling such burning anger and melancholic sympathy, to soon confiding in one another in their own shared loss and heartache. How such a man could bring so much feeling into her once stoic heart, and remind her once again what it was to love someone wholeheartedly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The elevator screeched to a halt at the top of the tower and Dunban led her to the side door that had been locked previously. Sliding the key into place, the door opened with a mechanical whirl. They appeared out on the side balcony of the tower, making their way toward the backside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that...Lady Meyneth?” Melia felt her legs move on their own as she approached the railing. From afar, in a glow of orange, stood a large statue of a gorgeous Machina, a woman dressed in majestic clothing and held an air of gentle motherhood. Dunban came up behind her, a soft hand gripping at her waist as he stood at her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe so, yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful. Such a powerful aura she holds.” Melia stared off into the distance, a joyful sparkle in her blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sound jealous.” Dunban teased and she quickly turned her head to face him with a playful pout.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not jealous, simply in awe.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They exchanged a laugh, a hearty giggle that warmed Melia’s chest. She shut her eyes softly and slowly fell into his chest, opening her eyes to see the dark sky complement the amber lights pointing in the direction of the Meyneth Cloister. He seemed to squeeze her tightly at the contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I never asked.” Melia did not move but her voice carried softly against his armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are your plans after the war?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His body seemed to freeze at the question and Melia looked up. With a thin purse of his lips, Dunban covered a cough with his shoulder. There was a sight Melia had never seen on him before, a furrowed look of anxiety and it only seemed to grow as the tension between their eyes deepened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Back to the colony for starters.” His voice carried unease and a pit of worry bubbled in her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you rejoin the Defense Force?” It was her turn to sound uneasy, a soft waver danced across her sentence as the thought of him back in uniform appeared in her mind. The war against the Mechon would be over and done with but who was to say some unknown forces wouldn’t attack the colony and Dunban wouldn’t be left at the front lines? She knew thoughts like that doubted his ability as a fighter but she couldn’t help but worry about more serious wounds or even his arm getting worse. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think it’s best for me to settle down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia didn’t realize her sigh of relief was so loud and flushed at the small chuckle Dunban let out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What, you worried about me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her wings twitched in defiance but she opted not to entertain the thought anymore than she already had. She could see Dunban’s grin as a sign of victory and rolled her eyes. “Settle down how?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban’s expression turned sheepish. He bit his lip, almost pondering the different outcomes of the conversation and Melia couldn’t help her imagination running wild. Did he want to settle down with her?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean…” That was the second time she had ever heard him stutter. “Fiora will no doubt be off to live her life with Shulk.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed…” Melia felt as if she was baiting him, a guilty dagger struck her stomach but her curiosity was getting the better of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m not ready to be left alone is all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia hummed in response, easing her desperate need to know what he means to say with a gentle tease. “Then I’ll make sure my trips back to the Colony are frequent enough so that you don’t completely go insane.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban didn’t respond at first, leaning in to nudge his nose into her neck. Melia froze at the contact, her heart leaping into her chest as he heard his low whisper. “Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The joy I would feel if I could just have you all to myself forever…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Melia’s face flushed red. Her wings fluffed up in embarrassment and her body shivered at every word against her skin. Dunban broke away for a moment, his good arm on her shoulder as his brown eyes bore into hers. An air of determination surrounded the way he straightened his back and puffed out his broad chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia, I l--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>L--? Love? What is it? Dunban, you absolute buffoon just say it!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The bravado left his body in the form of a long, drawn-out sigh. “Not yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached for her waist and pulled her in close again, a hand resting behind her head as she fit snugly in his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… stay with me a bit longer, Melia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The urge to argue in desperation faded as the warmth of his body wrapped around her. Her lithe arms went around his back as she squeezed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am not going anywhere.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Because I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You all know what's coming after Agniratha.</p>
<p>I had to give some fluff beforehand.</p>
<p>Writing this chapter took damn near forever just because I kept trying to use the game as reference for how Meyneth (and Agniratha) looked as opposed to outsourcing from memory so I really sat in my bed at like 2 AM trying to accurately work out angles and how the statue would look during the sunset (the amount of times I had to reset the clock goddamn) but I think this came out cute and I love teasing slow burns..</p>
<p>Thank you all for reading! And Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The aftermath of Mechonis Core.</p><p> </p><p>Spoilers for Post-Mechonis Core. Though if you're following along, we've already got spoilers up the wazoo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was Reyn who grabbed her first, the light of the explosion blinding her for a moment though the pit of fire in her stomach burned as she fought against his grip. It wasn’t until Dunban’s left arm hooked around her and held her back did she lose strength in her legs and nearly collapsed. Junks jerked forward with a loud whirl of machinery and the green ether explosion in the air seemed to move further and further away with each slow blink of her eyes. Her vision blurred, her body screamed. She fell back into Dunban’s arms as a loud wail escaped from the Crown Princess, the Hope of the High Entia.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of Kallian’s transformation bore into her mind, a deep green emanating from his body and absorbing him in a slow descent of pain and madness. The cries of her people behind them, begging any god that would listen to stop and the mindless roars of newly transformed Telethia rang in her head like a mantra. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So this is why. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This</span>
  <em>
    <span> is why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of her father’s death rippled through her head. The rasp in his voice as he wheezed out his </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The countless reminders of her needing to be strong, to lead her people as the Hope they need. Did he predict that this would happen? That Zanza would return and set the world once again in his vision? Did he truly accept that his death and the transformation of his people was destined to be fought against by his only daughter?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His one, weak, half-bred daughter.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Dunban’s voice, though it seemed so far away. His grip on her arm was a ghost on her skin. She felt as though she was falling, as if the world was circling around her in a spiral of old memories. She saw glimpses of herself as a child, learning ether magic at the ripe age of fourteen, listening to stories from her mother before she passed, the stern look of eternal dissatisfaction from her father and the attempt of stoic sympathy from her brother. They vanished in an instant as her vision went black and the distant echo of a voice rang in her ears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is the passage of fate</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, can I ask you something?” Melia, age fourteen, tugged at her mother’s robe. She was a beautiful woman, tall and slender with the appearance of a typical Homs, long platinum blonde curls that extended past her back that were pulled into lavender and gold ribbons that represented her status as the Second Consort. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it, Melia?” Her voice was soft and gentle, a deep enveloping tone that always tickled her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you not have wings on your head?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother’s blue eyes seemed to flash with quick concern but they soon softened as she reached over and raised Melia into her arms. The tiny High Entian girl reached for her mother’s head, feeling her hair in her fingertips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is because I am a Homs, little one. I was born in the colonies at the bottom of the Bionis.” Her mother led her to the bed and sat her down beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are people on Bionis without wings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed. Just as there are Nopon without tall bodies like you High Entia or us Homs.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would love to meet them!” Melia’s eyes shone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps one day you will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are there more Homs in the capital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, only me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Do they not like the capital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a bit more complicated than that.” Her mother hesitated for a moment, her voice slow and careful. “I am here... because of you, Melia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because your father and I are hopeful that you will grow up to be a strong leader for the High Entia.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Kallian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kallian will always be your big brother, someone to support you always. But you carry a power on your shoulders that not even Kallian has.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is… Is that why my wings are small? Is that why I don’t look like the other High Entia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother said no more. A hand went to Melia’s shoulder in a quick shroud of comfort before her arms wrapped around her. She found herself buried in her mother’s chest, tightly embracing her and for a moment, she thought she heard a faint sniffle.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Summon Flare!” A cry of effort and with the strain of ether in the air, Melia, age twenty-nine, called upon the power of fire. Shrouded in the dark training grounds in the back of the palace, the Crown Princess continued her training long into the night. She had been told countless times by her teachers and her brother that she was gifted with magic and yet whenever she would skip home to her father to tell him about the new spell she had learned, she began to doubt their words more and more. It was only when she began to learn the elemental spells did she stop telling him about her training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another long day, Sister?” Kallian appeared behind one of the training dummies and almost immediately Melia fell back against the ground in exhaustion. She wouldn’t dare show any weakness like that to anyone but her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been. Summon Flare is thankfully becoming easier and I am avoiding less burnt patches in the ground.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so you’re finally able to control the output of the heat?” Kallian stepped to her side and looked down with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t perfected it yet.” Her expression stiffened as she reached for the sky with her gloved hand. A small circlet of flame magic appeared in her palm, a flickering flame that she released into the air with little effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it is still impressive, Melia.” Kallian reached down to grasp his sister’s hand. She took it reluctantly and rose to her feet gently as he continued. “Not many mages are able to handle the elementals the way you do. And so many at once, mind you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will never be enough. Not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> at least.” With a hardened look in her blue eyes, Melia’s focus honed in on a training dummy. With the cry of Summon Flare, a red elemental appeared at her head. Raising her hand in defiance at the dummy, she let out a harsh grunt as the spell erupted onto the dummy. A wave of heat followed but faded soon after, Kallian sighed as he placed a hand on his sister’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia…”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were magnificent, my child.” It was the voice of her father, just as stoic as ever. Mere moments after her investiture, Melia removed her mask in the company of her father and brother. Kallian looked on, trying to keep his composure though the pride that sparkled in his eyes was more than a dead giveaway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A true sight to see. We are so proud of you, Sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Was her only response. As she looked toward her father, Melia bowed respectfully. “I intend to return to my quarters, lest there is anything else you need, Your Majesty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thinking back, Melia realized how cold she sounded. Shulk and the others had saved her from the tomb, had given her a chance to assume the position she was destined for and her almost instinctual response was to escape any situation with her father at all costs. She could only imagine how hurt he must have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until the banquet tonight, Melia. Thank you.” Sorean blinked slowly, taking in the sight of his daughter. His expression did not change. He turned away and with his retainers, fled toward the transporter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will we see Shulk and the others there tonight?” Kallian asked curiously. “I would like to give my thanks to the individuals who saved your life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will surely ask them. I have no doubt they would love to join in the festivities.” Melia hummed softly, a smile gracing her cheeks as she thought of her friends. It was Shulk that appeared in her mind fervently at that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe that Dunban a drink.” Kallian scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban?” Her thoughts were broken as she tilted her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Homs truly are mysterious. It was Dunban who weaseled his way around our laws to enter the tomb to save you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban…” She remembered thinking how disappointed it was that it wasn’t Shulk who fought desperately for her rescue. But the memory coming back to her filled her heart with joy amidst the longing of her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shake of her head, she smiled. “I wouldn’t say mysterious. I believe that they are a race much more passionate than we are. Much more in tune with their feelings. We ought to learn from them.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Melia… So… sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A coil wrapped around her stomach and squeezed in a tight lock. Kallian’s last words drifted in her mind with an echo, free from the screams of High Entia behind him and the snickers and sneers of Zanza’s Trinity. Beams of ether were being shot at her yet she could not take her eyes off of her brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <span>I always placed… such a heavy burden on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her teammates behind her, Reyn and Dunban right at her heels. Could they have predicted she would’ve been rash enough to try racing after her brother? She raised her staff in defiance yet could find no strength to summon ether at her side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But at least… I can still shoulder… the destiny of our people. The burden meant for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her heart cracking. He sounded just like her father, words chosen with such precise meaning despite the cadence desperate and determined. She was to lose him, just the same way she lost her father all those months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia!” She could not rip her eyes away. Kallian’s new body swiveled until it faced its new enemy. In a bright flash of ether, he reached an incredible speed, honing in on the squadron of newly transformed Telethia. “Father’s wish, and the future of the High Entia are in your hands, yours and Shulk’s!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brother!” Melia came to in an instant, her body jerking out of bed instinctively. Her hand grasped at the air, wondering where her staff went and her throat felt dry and scratchy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia!” She turned her head, Dunban sat on a stool near her bed, raising his left hand in comfort before almost immediately retreating it. She took a minute to catch her breath. The room around her seemed unfamiliar, wooden walls and a soft wool blanket over her figure. Her staff lay against the corner of the room and a soft breeze flew through the curtains of the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re in Colony 6.” He informed softly as he stood from his seat. He pulled aside the curtains and the soft yellow ether lights of the streets came full into view. “You… fainted after everything that happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Kallian?” Her voice wavered as her heart sunk down to her stomach. “My people?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Melia, you should be--” Dunban came back to her side, his left hand atop her shoulder. She reached for it and gripped tightly, barely able to hold herself together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.” Her eyes hardened despite the tears at the creases.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ether explosion is the last we know of Kallian’s fate. As for… your people--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alcamoth has fallen. It is the home of Telethia now. Any refugees have been relocated around Bionis but there are only a small number that survived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands went over her mouth as the image flashed in her head. The transformation of so many High Entia, the suffering they no doubt went through. Losing their very selves on the whim of some corrupted god. Her body went numb at the thought and she could feel the ghost of tears streaming down her cheeks. Dunban kneeled into the bed, wrapping his left arm around her. She gripped at his shirt, still stained from battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...this my legacy.” Melia mused a croak as Dunban tightened his grip around her. “The ruler of a fallen kingdom.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah, the dreaded Kallian chapter. I had a lot of thoughts (since the early chapters of the fic at least) where I was contemplating how I wanted to approach this and as I got closer and closer I really narrowed in and really wanted to have all of Melia's insecurities and struggles sorta hit her at one time (I'm terrible I know ;w;)</p><p>Kallian always was a final bit of solace for her after Sorean's death and I think watching him transform and sorta end up just "exploding" in front of her is the perfect angsty way to bring back some childhood trauma and memories. I think as I wrote this chapter, I just started to feel even more bad for Melia. Maybe it was my headcanons but just thinking about how little time she most likely got to spend with her mother, the already rocky relationship she would've had with her father, on top of being spited by a good chunk of the people around you because of your wings. Like Christ man, I was surprised she didn't go absolutely insane during canon (so of course I had to make her cry out her frustrations because Monolith wouldn't LET HER).</p><p>Anyway, "filler" chapter coming up next but I liked what it's about. More Melia focused things since we had a lot of Dunban heavy POV stuff and then we should be on track to end off the fic in about 2-3 chapters! </p><p>Thank you all for sticking by me with my unpredictable upload schedules. I love you all dearly. &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/luucariii">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Melia remembers her purpose.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been less than a week since the party had visited Mechonis Core. Since Shulk had been shot. Since Kallian and most of the pure bred High Entia had met their fate to be transformed into Telethia. Melia felt useless in her bed, under strict order of Sharla to rest up and recover before even thinking about being out and about. She was always stubborn but Melia felt her desperate worry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a bit of unspoken talk around the colony, looks of anxiety toward the High Entia that took refuge and upon Melia herself for fear they would one day succumb to the ether and transform into Telethia themselves. After having spare moments to think, she doubted that would be the case. Any High Entia who remain untransformed no doubt were mixed with Homs blood as well (where and how they ended up like that, she could not tell).</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the fear, she could not help but worry for her people in Alcamoth. The concentrations of ether in Eryth Sea were no doubt higher than in the colony but perhaps there was hope that not all of her people were gone. It was difficult for her to grasp for straws but she had no choice lest her emotions would crash down on her again. Thoughts of the end of her people plagued her mind, of her being unable to resume the position for an extinct race and how perhaps it had just been easier if she allowed her fate to be consumed by Zanza altogether.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia, good morning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was that voice that kept her from going damn near insane.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia sat up in her bed, running fingers through the small knots in her hair as Dunban entered the room. He was still dressed in his plainclothes, hair still a bit ruffled and a slight crust under his eyes. Poor man barely made his way to the bathroom before coming to visit her. He sat at the edge of the bed, reaching forward and holding her hand. His warmth crept through her cold skin, seeping to her heart and tugging a small smile at her lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban, I’d like to ask a favor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you accompany me to Alcamoth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His back straightened defensively and he squeezed her hand. His eyes sharpened and for a brief moment there was a look that screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>have you gone mad? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She mused a chuckle, however dry it was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps I am mad. Maybe a little at least. Can you blame me?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you want to go there?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just in case… there are any more survivors.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia.” His voice hardened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She scrambled to open the drawer of the table at her bedside. Inside was a short piece of paper with names written on it. She began to list them off, one by one, names of survivors both within the colony and scattered throughout different areas of Bionis. The list was less than fifty. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pointed to the end of the list. It was sectioned off by location. “Look, Atael and Cian are in Frontier Village and according to reports, Cian is still worried for her father. If not for Don Argentis, they might’ve died. The people on this list, they can’t be the only ones left. Maybe there are people trapped in the capital, half-Homs like me, those who weren’t lucky enough to escape in time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban frowned as he felt her other hand atop his. “Melia…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I…” She had thought of the words so many times and verbalizing them terrified her. “I am to be their ruler. I faced many hardships to earn the people’s trust, I risked my </span>
  <em>
    <span>life</span>
  </em>
  <span> for them. I...I must stay strong and not abandon them in their time of need.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, just let me hold on to this one piece of hope.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But what if there truly is no one left?” Is that what you want to say?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a moment. He neared her in an instant, pressing his forehead to hers. She could tell there was much he wanted to say but for her sake bit his tongue. He raised his hand and cupped her cheek and she leaned into it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My sword is yours. It has always been.” He murmured and she let out a sigh. “But, you must promise me… that you will not throw your life away. That you will continue to live, and continue to fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia’s eyes widened for a moment and a sob gripped at her throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because you are the ruler the High Entia needs now more than ever. Not because you’re half-Homs, but because you have never retreated under impossible odds and I know you won’t start now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a tearful giggle. “I blame Shulk for that one.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He scoffed silently. “Do you promise me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eryth Sea had not changed a bit since she visited it last. The sun held its head high in the sky, illuminating the dirt paths on the floating islands of the seas. From Latael Shore, the area seemed normal. The Hilns and Elucas still permeated the beach with little sign of damage or change. At the sight of the first transporter, Dunban caught Melia’s attention with his arm. They both looked to the sky toward Alcamoth, a green cloud of ether surrounding the peak of the capital. Outlines of Telethia soared through the sky, their roars fading out before the cool crashes of the ocean waves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia’s stomach churned. Did she know them at one point? Were they one of the lighthouse workers? Or perhaps just a lone soul taking a walk throughout the Sea? Dunban’s hand slipped into hers and her focus came back to the transporter in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>No time to think, just keep moving forward.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon Melia’s orders they avoided any conflict. Telethia invaded the higher islands of the Sea, making the trek even more difficult to the capital. They still looked so humanoid, still had the bodily appearance of a High Entia, their yellow appendages similar to the once large wings on their head. They seemed to communicate in a language of roars and Melia wished desperately to gleam what they were saying, if anything at all. Had any of them kept their sentience? Remembered their past lives?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a constant reminder to breathe, everytime a Telethia seemed to have spotted the two, Melia’s breath would catch up in her throat. Too desperately she wanted to call out and bring them back to their senses. Dunban would be quick to distract her as they fled for safety, bringing up some lofty memory from their travels.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully the transporter at the center gate was fully functional and not a Telethia could be found. Melia assumed they were not able to use the technology or simply did not understand it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How much of their intelligence did they lose? Have they truly been reduced to savages?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Dunban, after scanning the area and determining no threats, took a moment of respite, leaning his back against one of the silver pillars.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just how much my people have lost through their transformation.” She turned her head back to the sky, eyes following two large Telethia that glided in circles. They looked majestic in a way before the reminder that those were two of her people who went through a terrible shift in body, ruined the moment before she could enjoy it. “Not a single Telethia we have encountered has shown any sign of restraint or semblance of their past lives within them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To think Zanza...Dickson...Lorithea...would play with the lives of my people like this… reduce us to mindless slaves to carry out his will.” Melia’s eyes narrowed as a fire burned in her stomach. “I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> forgive them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The war isn’t over yet.” Dunban came up beside her and pulled her into his chest. She settled in anxiously, gripping onto him tightly. They were still in war. Nothing was certain, lives could be lost without a moment’s notice. Was it truly wise to be wasting energy fulfilling some mindless hope she had left in her? What would the others say to her selfishness?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me!” There was a soft voice coming from under the platform of the gate. From the stairs came a figure, a High Entian woman with medium sized wings extending to her hips and lavender clothing that seemed damaged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia’s heart leaped up in her chest at the sight of the woman’s wings.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re High Entia!” The woman gasped and for a moment, Melia shirked back cautiously. Dunban held her sides tightly and she quickly remembered her place. It had felt like ages since she straightened her back for her people and she cursed her friends for influencing her silver tongue the way they did. Shaking the anxiety off her shoulders, Melia neared the woman with a soft smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is a relief to see you alright.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s mouth gaped open. “That voice… Lady Melia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You recognize me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I do! Your investiture was such a beautiful ceremony.” The woman bowed respectfully, hand over her chest. “When the transformations began in the capital and we heard no word from you, Lord Kallian or anyone from the Palace, we feared the worst. But our Empress is alive. The High Entian race will not fall here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of that came more High Entia from the bottom of the stairs, many with medium sized wings who looked in awe at their surviving Empress. Each of them looked tattered and bruised, no doubt from their retreat from their home. She recognized some of them, Mirall being the woman who approached her first and Talia standing curiously behind her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“We.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia swallowed a tearful exhale and nodded her head slowly. She could feel Dunban’s surprise behind her, a breath that melted into joy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are there more of you stuck in the capital?” Melia regained her composure as she looked upon her people.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only one that we know of right now. A young boy named Teelan. He told the others he had left his research back in the capital and was insisting that he needed it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if he’s brave or stupid.” Dunban muttered to himself, “reminds me of Shulk running off to go study Krabbles before finding himself being chased by them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will go rescue him.” Melia took a step forward and drew her staff from her side. Dunban scoffed proudly behind her and fiddled with the handle of his sword. The warmth of the Homs at her side reinvigorated her confidence and for a moment she chuckled at the thought of him being such a loyal retainer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mirall stepped forward, her hands clasped against her chest. With worried eyes, she pleaded. “Lady Melia, please! You can’t go in there! It’s a Telethia wasteland! You’ll be killed.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can assure you Melia is more than capable of handling herself.” Dunban chimed in with his defense and Melia held back the sheepish glare she would have shot him for using her name so casually in front of her people. There was a moment Talia looked on in curiosity but Melia cleared her throat and forced the conversation forward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How am I to be your ruler if I cannot save my people in their time of need?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without any need to wait for a response, she motioned to Dunban. Mirall watched them walk off slowly and disappear in the light of the transporter, a fire in Melia’s blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alcamoth reminded Melia all too much of Agniratha, a cold, empty wasteland filled with nothing but mindless Telethia attacking anything that moved. The sympathy that edged in her heart at the sight of them all nearly brought her to tears. Her capital had fallen, her people were gone. Dunban strayed close behind her, sword at the ready to protect. Melia had given up trying to tell him to relax and fighting was only saved as a worst case scenario. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy they were sent to rescue, Teelan, was a child Melia remembered fondly. He was a bright young boy who took a liking to Shulk when he had gone down to Tephra Cave to retrieve some Gold Caterpillars. The two seemed to bond over the endless lake of curiosity in their heads and the constant want to create for the sake of others. Melia had never met his father but took a liking to Naroth who worked diligently with machinery for the Palace and many assumed he began to take the place of father figure for Teelan. Was his father Homs? Is that how he survived the transformation? Was Teelan also another Half Breed like she was? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mirall mentioned that Teelan would be on the upperlevels by the transporter to his house. Let’s hope the poor kid hasn’t been attacked at all.” Dunban looked toward the elevation platforms that seemed to still be functioning. Melia looked on and gave a silent prayer. To what, she had no idea. Could never be to Zanza or the Bionis. The idea seemed fickle now, praying to a god for protection when said god cared for nothing but himself. And yet she made the silent wish anyway. To whoever, or whatever, would listen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She prayed for Teelan’s safety.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thinking back Melia could not remember a time when she was able to freely walk amongst her citizens. Her father and step-mother constantly told her she was unfit to go out in public simply due to her headwings, the tiny things she cursed all too much when she was younger. Yumea especially would be consistently harsh about her appearance whenever her father was not around. When she had joined with Shulk and the others, she was able to see up close the daily life of the people however with a closed mouth and onlooking eyes. Melia held onto the wish that the end of the war would come with an end of discrimination for people like her, half breeds who feared acceptance from others. In a way, she got exactly what she wished for at the cost of never being able to enjoy a warm afternoon with her full blooded brethren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The transporter to Teelan’s house was located in the rightmost corner of the capital near the open terrariums. A small group of humanoid Telethia seemed to patrol the area and Dunban pointed out in the corner of his eye, a small figure lay shaking inside. There was little doubt that was Teelan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How should we approach?” Dunban spoke in a hushed whisper as he looked back to Melia. She reached for his arm and pulled him back behind some bushes. It would be best to watch their movements for now and await the perfect time to swoop in. They seemed to have some odd sense of order, each one waiting a few minutes in certain spots before flying over to the next. Were they once Imperial Soldiers?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a bit before the coast was finally clear. Melia motioned forward with her hand and the two broke off into a dash, ducking into the terrarium. The small figure of Teelan yelped before settling on the sight of his rescuers. He gripped a binder tightly to his chest, defensively almost.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You… you can’t be--! Melia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia looked toward the child, a soft smile tugging at her lips. “You’re a brave one, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Teelan’s eyes sparkled before Dunban caught his hand. A Telethia’s roar had echoed throughout the capital and Melia had already summoned two elementals for defense. Dunban drew his sword with his left hand, Teelan nervously gripping onto the numbness of his right as the three made a desperate leap out of the terrarium. Melia released two flame elementals to the ground, the smoke serving as a decoy for them to dash through the ruined capital. Behind them came another roar, and a large bodied Telethia came swooping down from the ceiling of the capital. Teelan, who had taken a moment to look back, gasped.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naroth!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Naroth? His guardian? But how could he--?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Telethia Teelan had pointed out, used its body as a barrier, blocking off the other Telethia’s means of getting to the trio. It was doing that willingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>consciously.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A glimmer of hope bloomed in Melia’s heart. Perhaps not all was lost. There was still a chance for her people to be saved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the help of Naroth, the group was able to escape Alcamoth with little injury. Teelan, shaken up and fearful for Naroth’s fate, clung onto his binder and Dunban. Melia, grateful to have rescued the boy with no consequence, returned to the group of High Entia outside the capital, head held high. Mirall was thankful to see Teelan alive and the High Entia huddled together in a silent thank you for his safety. Melia had offered refuge in Colony 6 but Mirall had refused, claiming more people stuck in the capital would need to find solace in their brethren upon escaping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia admired her strength, proud that her people were handling such a tragedy with open hearts and steady minds. Something she had been severely lacking in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Father and Brother wouldn’t be happy seeing me like this. I would be a fool to give up everything they sacrificed for me out of fear for some “god.” I may not be able to save all of my brethren, and may very well lose them throughout the war. But for those I have now, and those that will come in the future, I cannot falter.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia, how are you feeling?” Dunban had asked as they took the journey back down to Latael Shore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reinvigorated.” Melia murmured softly as she gripped her staff at her side tightly. “I know now that I cannot run. I cannot succumb to the so-called “fate” Zanza had laid out for me. For that would be the same as forgoing everything my Father and Brother left for me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban stopped and Melia’s wings perked up curiously. She looked back toward him and a bright smile tugged at his face. His left hand reached for hers and he brought her closer. The sun had begun to set under the horizon and the glowing lights of Eryth Sea took hold of the sky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia took a deep inhale, eyes staring unflinchingly at Dunban. “I will fight. To free the souls stolen by Zanza.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you haven't noticed already, we've got an official end chapter number! This is the second-to-last chapter before the ending! </p>
<p>I love the subtext in this game but man do I hate how missable it is if you're just straight gunning to the end of the game. Especially considering Teelan plays a prominent role in Future Connected, I think it's just ??? that there is chance you can go through the base game without every (technically) having met Teelan. I played along with the side quest and figured it would be a lot more personal to Melia if she was the one to make the decision to go save him as opposed to the whole party. I just like to think things are much softer and personal if it's one or two people as opposed to a group.</p>
<p>Anyway, minor research notes curtsey of Xenoblade Wiki. Naroth is mentioned as being MIA so it's unclear if he escaped, died or transformed into a Telethia and like what the hey, Teelan's mother was implied to have turned into a Telethia (FC) and still had enough sentience to save him so why not have his father-figure pull up last minute? </p>
<p>Alongside that, there are only about 25-30ish named NPCs that survive the transformation so I just added a few more to compensate the non-named NPCS scattered about and some others since yknow it would SUCK to have to rebuild a whole population with just like 20 people LOL. Though with that research it left me so curious... like where did these guys get the Homs gene? *eye emoji*</p>
<p>Anyway, hope you all enjoyed Melia's little "what doesn't kill you makes you stronger" moment! Expect some Dunban action in the next chapter because we all know what happens at Prison Island huehuehue.</p>
<p>Thank you for reading!<br/>  <a href="https://twitter.com/luucariii">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Before the final battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I never thought… that we would reach the end.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Shulk who spoke first, after a long battle against Dragon King Alcar. The Corridor of Silence near the top of Prison Island fell to a shuddering halt at the fall of the dragon. Shulk, gripping the Replica Monado gifted to him by Miqol, let out a hushed exhale. Fiora came up behind him in quick comfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Shulk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reyn followed, slapping his best friend’s shoulder with a hearty grin. “Don’t tell me ya gettin all sentimental on me now! We ain’t done yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s still Dickson and Zanza left to deal with. We can’t lose our spirit.” Sharla reminded the group and the unconscious pressure of their final battle lingering over their heads came crashing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Riki rolled into view, outstretching his wings. “Riki and friends will defeat Zanza! Zanza say bye-bye!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say the word and we’re off Shulk.” Dunban nodded to him. “To seize our destinies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia came up to his side. “And secure the safety and happiness of our futures.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shulk turned, facing his allies. A soft smile graced his expression and in a moment, a flash of wetness came upon his eyes. “Thank you, everyone. Let’s take a small break and rest up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia sat by her lonesome off in the corner of the corridor, taking in the quiet air with her thoughts. She could see the rest of the group far off in the center, Shulk and Fiora enjoying their own company while Sharla, Reyn and Riki made inaudible jokes that left Riki rolling around the floor in helpless laughter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Prison Island Melia had always seen from afar held such a forgotten beauty. Despite the infestation of monsters, the interior of the island was filled with obsidian walls and structures that held secrets from ages long past. She pondered as to what the use of such a place could be. It was far too extravagant to be a prison. Her only theory was that of the Giants race. Perhaps Egil’s old friend Arglas had lived here at one point? Or maybe it was just simply a headquarters for Zanza and his disciples?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought irked her yet set her mind ablaze with curiosity. Perhaps it was the freedom of her journey with her friends but experiencing so much left her thrilled to ask questions of what once was and wondering if there was anything to be applied to her reign as empress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those gears are working harder than usual.” It was Dunban, of course, that broke her thoughts, though she welcomed the distraction with a soft smile and a welcoming gesture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia patted the empty spot beside her and he took it greedily, reaching his hand to grab hers and letting it lay rest in his lap. “Can you blame me? The mystery behind this place leaves me utterly entertained. I would love to study the island once the war ends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never coined you as a researcher.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does sound a bit out of character of me, huh?” She chuckled sheepishly and Dunban pulled her in close. “I suppose I’ve just been thinking a lot more about everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban hummed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia leaned into his touch. She didn’t realize it, but the thoughts of onlooking eyes didn’t bother her as much as it did before. “You know, I got a message from Teelan a while back. He mentioned that there may be a way to reverse the Telethia gene and restore my people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Dunban nearly leaped to his feet and she could tell how confused he was at her casual tone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia beamed. “The hope is there. We just need to secure it with our victory in these final battles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Zanza and…” A pause. One Melia should have expected. “...Dickson are the last two obstacles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A frown ruined her expression. “Right, we… we never spoke about that, did we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dickson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban grimaced and Melia couldn’t help the guilt that panged in her stomach. At the reawakening of Zanza, Melia lost her people, her brother. But Dunban lost something just as valuable: the trust in his last remaining war friend. Mumkhar had gone and returned to the life of the Bionis (to Zanza moreso, Melia thought with an inward scowl). A man who died in his own hatred, with little left of him to be redeemed. Dickson seemed to be all Dunban had left of his old life as a soldier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He...he shot Shulk. Nearly shot </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> and barely batted an eye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban’s eyes honed in on his feet, desperate for some sort of stability. Melia squeezed his hand and for a moment, nearly apologized for bringing the subject up. His face went pale, and she recognized the sight of that tightening feeling coiling around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I truly am just a fool, aren’t I?” He raised his right hand. Melia wondered if there was still pain or if it had all numbed with the passing time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia reached for his hand, despite knowing the feeling would not be there, she squeezed it tightly. He looked toward her, eyes narrowed in slits, a whirlpool of guilt, anger and anguish circling in the darkness of brown. He let out a shuddered breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I keep thinking back. Was there ever a point where I suspected it but was just too blind to put the pieces together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Empathy gnawed at Melia’s chest. She wondered if she could’ve caught Lorithea’s or even Alvis’s treachery long before it had happened. Could she have prevented the transformation of her people if she had just paid more attention? Those thoughts ate at her mind long after Lorithea’s death, long after Kallian’s passing. Would they ever go away?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban heaved another sigh, a rasp edged deep in his throat. “I know it’s impossible to change the past, dwelling on it will consume me, just as it nearly did with Mumkhar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could speak that man’s name easier now, Melia noted. The tears they shared on the Fallen Arm seemed so long ago now. That wound finally began to seal up in its entirety. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That should not influence how you deal with these wounds now, however.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her words. “What if we end up killing him, Melia? What if we </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you afraid of that outcome?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nearly shouted. “Of course I am!” The dying echo of his voice bounced across the corners of the corridor and Riki perked up from afar. Melia’s expression, however far away it was, was enough to curb his curiosity. He clenched his teeth. “I watched one man who I considered a brother fall to his death. And now I have to draw my sword against another?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia reached over, her hand snaking behind his head, fingers lacing into his brown locks. With a gentle goad, Dunban’s head fell in her chest and she felt the cool breath of an inhale. With a gentle whisper of condolence, Melia pressed a kiss to the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate him. For everything he’s done to us, to you, to Shulk. But I hate the sting of betrayal more. I hate the nights we would share drinks by the fire, telling war stories. I hate the times I confided in him with how scared I was for Fiora and her future, the times I cried about my fear of being left with nothing by the end of my time as a soldier. I hate all the trust I put into him. I hate that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I was fooled so easily.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I hate--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words drowned out in a hushed sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hatred is a terrifying emotion. The cause of that emotion is even more frightening. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia sighed, feeling Dunban’s head shift up until they met eyes. His eyes were dark, shrouded in sorrow. Upon Mumkhar’s death, Dunban was left as a shell of pent up aggression and pity. With the impending battle with Dickson looming over his head, there was nothing but a man who felt he had lost any sense of normalcy. Any hope or indication that he could start again, confide in a new friend shattered in the instant the pang of a gunshot ran out in Mechonis Core. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not going to survive, is he?” The words came out cold, defeated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Melia said nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shulk, his wounds….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dunban heard his sister mutter softly to the boy. He couldn’t bring himself to look toward him. In the corner of his eye, as the group walked toward the newly appeared transporter, he saw Shulk’s head tilt upward and his lips quiver. Dunban’s stomach burned, a tight coil laced around his belly and snaked up to his lungs in a tight grip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would not cry. He couldn’t. Not yet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dunban.” Melia’s voice wrapped around his head in a gentle embrace. He shut his eyes and inhaled. Her arms, still shaken from the battle, locked into his as they walked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was a murmur, a promise. “Once we are free, we can talk about our feelings as much as we want. There is still much we have yet to confide in one another.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll hold you to that, Dunban.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes as they reached the transporter. And as the figures of the party drifted away to their final battle, Dunban felt the rasp of Dickson’s last breath shudder down his back.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me just say initially I wasn't planning on addressing Dickson before the battle. This chapter technically never really existed until let's say a few weeks ago. I have very specific plans as to how I want the last chapter to go and I didn't want to over dump it with both angst and some fluff so thus this chapter was born. </p><p>It's kinda weird though since I feel like Dickson specifically has to be handled a lot more carefully than Mumkhar. With Mumkhar, Dunban was very to the point, "I hate you, you killed my sister, ruined my home for some fucking sword" but with Dickson, I imagine that their relationship was much more personal and was longer than Dunban + Mumkhar's so I could only really interpret Dickson's betrayal as more of a loss than the rage he felt with Mumkhar's. And plus, there's so much story in between Mumkhar's death and Dickson's death that I feel it's more natural for Dunban to have a better idea of how he's feeling about Mumkhar on the Fallen Arm (presumably) several weeks/months after Valak than Dickson prolly only a few days/weeks after Mechonis Core. The ending scenes of the game just slap you back to back, I can only really imagine the poor guy reeling with everything going on but forcing himself through it to support his friends.</p><p>And unrelated, I just constantly have the "Tasted good, didn't they? The victory drinks we used to share" line Dickson says when he's taunting Dunban on loop in my head because the inner voice actor in me goes crazy at the delivery. </p><p>I think with Dickson specifically, Dunban most definitely needs a lot more time to digest everything and frankly that's just an ongoing journey that would most definitely take longer than accepting Mumkhar's death. With Mumkhar he's able to reflect and settle on his feelings so quickly both due to Melia being a crutch for him to actually acknowledge those feelings and with this sorta silent weight of needing to be on top of his game to make sure fights go well in the future. Once Dickson's out of the picture, it's just Zanza and then the 6 months time skip which I can only imagine is just hard at work restoration efforts, less time for him to sit and reflect. It'll prolly be something I touch on in the last chapter but I wouldn't hold your breath for a full settlement from Dunban in one chapter, it's just not realistic and honestly I have very little of what I could do post-canon with these two that isn't beautifully written in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814942/chapters/60018799">The Restoration</a> (which you should totally read BTW).</p><p>Okay, I'm rambling. Thank you all for reading!</p><p>Looking forward to seeing you all in the last chapter! &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/luucariii">Twitter</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <span>"To be able to talk to someone, express his hopes, dreams, fears, demons-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in confidence."</span>
</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The colony, despite still being made of the same material of old, felt different. The air felt a little cleaner, the sky just a bit bluer and his vision a lot clearer. The New World Shulk had built, one with no gods, was one Dunban felt he could finally relax in. He was in the central square, Vanea at his side as she overlooked some Armu bringing in materials from the outside. It was amazing how much could change in six months. Machina and High Entian technology flooded the streets, the defense force boomed with equipment and weaponry, shops were beginning to innovate and use these new tools to their advantage. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Colony 9 seemed to be exceeding past its former glory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At the sound of his sister’s calling, he turned. Despite seeing it for weeks on end now, there was always a need to blink twice whenever Fiora came into sight. Gone was the white exoskeleton and the worry of the lack of a Monado giving her life, Fiora had been restored to her Homs body, just as bright and bubbly as she always was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fiora! What is it?” He asked and she shyly laced her hands behind her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you seen Shulk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban’s hand went on his chin. “He... just left actually. Maybe check the park? I know he was with Reyn and the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Others? Was Melia with him?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not that I saw, no.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora let out a thoughtful hum. She then stepped forward with a mischievous grin and Dunban already knew what he was getting himself into. “Then maybe you should come with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So long if it means you keep up your end of the promise.” Dunban flashed a half-serious glare and Fiora erupted in laughter. She looped her arm with him and he couldn’t help his eye roll. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vanea bid them farewell as the two made their way out of the Colony. With a deep inhale, Dunban thought back to the battle against Dickson and Zanza. Moments before, the group had taken time to rest and reflect. Shulk had made the proud proclamation that he would do anything to get Fiora’s body back, Reyn and Sharla had silently begun to move past Gadolt’s death. It was him and Melia that didn’t entirely know where they were going next. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Once we are free, we can talk about our feelings as much as we want.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll hold you to that, Dunban.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words were chosen carefully, Dunban had assured himself. Just as he had promised to Fiora, when the war was over, he would confess. This was unlike any battle he had faced before but he was not one to retreat when victory could be achieved. This new world was filled with endless possibilities, a world where each individual could choose how they live their life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I choose Melia.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you are looking for Shulk, he is not here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Amazing, it’s like you’ve got eyes in the back of your head!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban hadn’t realized he had zoned off. Fiora had rushed on ahead, climbing the steps to Outlook Park and immediately. He opted to play the onlooker, not wanting to interrupt the brief moment the girls were having. It was a strange sense of pride that he felt, listening to the woman he loved and his kid sister reaffirming the trust and friendship they had. He knew little of it but Fiora had always mentioned how she valued Melia as a dear friend and for that, he was glad. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia’s voice dipped in softness. He pictured her unwavering eyes and the light curl of a smile. “I am grateful to all of you. It is because I met you, that I experienced so much.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora hummed. “Yes, we’re happy you’re here too! Thanks Melia, for everything. I’m glad I met you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I, you”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban smiled at the sound of the two girls in a soft embrace, Fiora giggling all the while. Slowly, he began to poke his head up the stairs. Melia caught his eye first. She was dressed in the same Imperial attire that she was when they had first met, the gentle lavender of her dress and robes presenting that same air of regal stoicness yet the way her face beamed spoke otherwise. Truly a far cry from the unconscious girl from Makna all those months ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I worried you would’ve run away.” Fiora stuck out her tongue and Dunban rolled his eyes. Melia tilted her head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We made a promise, didn’t we? Now go run along and fulfill your end of it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fiora pouted as she made her way to the stairs of Outlook. “So commanding! Good luck though~!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl disappeared in a heartbeat, humming a tune to herself as she faded from view. He could only imagine how that interaction would go. Despite how she boasted herself able to confess her feelings to the once Heir to the Monado, he wouldn’t be surprised if she ended up a blubbering mess by the end of it, face bright red and puffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He assured himself he would not do the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban cleared his throat and returned his attention to the woman in front of him. Melia greeted him with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, this is a surprise.” Melia giggled softly. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come now, did you expect I wouldn’t come to see you on such a beautiful day?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He came up to her side and linked their arms, guiding her to the edge of the park lined with wooden fences. A bright blue ocean was in full view, stretching as far as the eye could see with tiny inklets of what looked to be islands in the distance, new locals where new people no doubt lay waiting to be discovered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia fell into his chest as his good arm wrapped around her waist. “Beautiful, is it not? I am in awe at just how far out the ocean goes. It looks so much more interesting than the seas of Bionis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban hummed and for a moment, closed his eyes. The wind whistled quietly in his ears, whipping up a cool breeze against his skin before Melia would shift softly and the warmth of her figure would put him at ease. In his arms, she fit perfectly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to see Fiora still as chipper as always.” She laced her fingers together. “It’s a blessing to be able to see her in her normal skin, I almost can’t remember her Mechon body.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m happy the two of you get along so well.” Dunban admitted with a bit of a hot flash against the back of his neck. He could only imagine the hell if the two weren’t fond of each other. Fiora was already a bundle of energy and considering how unintentionally crude Melia could be it would be a recipe for disaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you to do now, Melia?” The question felt all too familiar yet the anxiety he once felt at the thought seemed to dissipate as his heart gave a gentle skip. “Colony 9’s reconstruction is nearly complete and Colony 6 seems to be faring well with Juju and Otharon working their hardest. Has there still been no word on Alcamoth’s location?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, not yet.” She shook her head yet her posture remained steady, her gaze unflinching toward the sea. “Though, it is only a matter of time. I remember Shulk proposing we take Junks to explore the remnants of Bionis to find any clues but nothing’s been formally decided yet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’d actually go with Shulk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban tilted his head teasingly toward her, “do you actually want to go with Shulk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Narrowing her eyes, Melia’s voice wavered. “What are you implying?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There wouldn’t happen to be a certain someone you’d rather go with?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban straightened his back, leaning forward to softly grip at both of her hands. She had to look up at him, their height difference always something that made him chuckle. With an inhale, their eyes met. In that moment, Dunban felt flung back to the first night they spoke after her father’s passing. The pale moonlight sifting in through the windows of the Alcamoth clinic, the way her eyes shook with weak stoicism and the warmth that pierced his cold skin at her hand on his. He was brought back to their talk at Valak, how she looked so small under the comfort of his cape around her shoulders, how she cried so softly as to not alert the others but so powerfully he couldn’t help but assume it was releasing so much more than just her father’s passing. He remembered the way she held him as he cried about Fiora’s Mechon body, the anxieties of being a failed hero and failed brother, how she gently coaxed all of the demons he feared he would die with out of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia saw the best of him, the overbearing older brother and mentor, looking after Shulk, Reyn and Fiora who almost seemed to be his kids at that point. The unwavering soldier, swooping in at the last second to save her from incoming harm. The voice of reason in the group and the one invigorating morale. Just as he was basking in the glory of his place in the party did the worst of him came creeping up. Mumkhar’s reveal brought the deep rooted pains of betrayal out of him, the consequences of having never opened his heart to others. The constant reminders of his duty to the people around him, calls, chants, cries of “hero” never being silenced until he could finally bring himself to let go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had been there throughout it all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia…I…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need to say it, Dunban.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I need to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love was once something reserved only for family, a feeling of wanting to protect, care for and watch over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Love was all he felt for her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was a moment.” A beat of silence as he neared her. “Back in Mechonis Core where I thought I would have lost you. When Dickson had pulled his gun and aimed it against your cheek. I felt…powerless. Just as I had did back when Colony 9 was attacked. I worried that I was to watch someone I love vanish before my eyes once again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunban…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The man let out a shuddered breath. “Despite everything that was happening, all the chaos, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you. I just…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Closer and closer he inched toward her. Melia stood her ground unflinchingly, her eyes locked onto his. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to risk losing you ever again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that moment, time had stopped. The breeze he felt faded in an instant and all he could feel was the warmth of Melia’s fingers against his skin. His heartbeat thumped in his ears, the blood in his veins alight with a fire he hadn’t felt in years. Brown eyes darted from her eyes to her lips, still that subtle, innocent pink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn’t help but think back to the night they spent on the Fallen Arm. The way he had been so close to kissing her, the way her wings had puffed up in flustered embarrassment, the way everything had settled so perfectly in the moment with no war to think about.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Melia…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You absolute buffoon.” Was the last he heard before her arms had found themselves around his neck and her lips were atop his in a quick embrace. It was a bit sloppy, he had to admit, on both ends. It had been years since he had been this close to someone and Melia no doubt had any experience in that department but it set his chest aflutter nonetheless. To feel the warmth of her figure, the touch of her skin on his, the light flutter of her wings and the soft coaxing of her breath felt nothing short of paradise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia broke away with a sigh, followed by a slight giggle. Her eyes were slightly hooded and a dust of pink tinted her cheeks. She looked both shy and prideful at the same time, a wave of confidence and embarrassment washing over her expression. “And I thought I was one for semantics.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban swallowed a cough as he rubbed the back of his neck. Her lips curved into a smile and he couldn’t help the chuckle that followed. “Sorry, I’m not...used to doing this type of thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just as you’re not used to talking about yourself, right?” Her head tilted to the side with a flash of mischief in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Voice above a whisper, Melia leaned in once again. Breath a ghost against his lips, he heard three familiar words. “Confide in me, Dunban.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dunban’s arms snaked around her waist and pulled her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, Melia.” He spoke breathlessly, the weight on his chest lightening with each exhale. “I want to be with you forever. I don’t want you to go off on some journey without me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia’s eyes narrowed playfully. “And when we find Alcamoth?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would hope you’d take me as your husband. I want to help Her Highness.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could get used to you calling me that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hot chuckle fell from his lips. “Does Her Highness accept my offer?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Melia’s mischief melted into sweet softness. She nodded quickly, leaping into his embrace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, Dunban.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Relief settled over Dunban’s body in an instant. It wasn’t the first time she was this close to him but after hearing that his body felt so much lighter. Her laugh was too infectious, a melody in his ears and the feeling of being able to have her next to him forever was indescribable but nothing short of addicting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The breeze picked up once again, breaking the two’s embrace as they laughed against the wind. Dunban thought back once again to the moment they shared in Alcamoth’s clinic. How just three words he spoke with mindless sympathy seized Melia’s way into his heart and a drastic change in his life. Confiding in someone was a skill Dunban had only briefly learned before meeting her, but it had become something he valued more than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To be able to talk to someone, express his hopes, dreams, fears, demons-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in confidence. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you've looked through my AO3 at all, you'll notice I'm not too keen on multi chapter fics, mostly because (without outlining which takes a hell of a long time for me) I tend to lose drive easily when it comes to writing if I don't have a clear beginning-middle-end setup. In Confidence was very spur of the moment, per my usual drive with fics and I've grown to appreciate it as a bit of a silent call from my younger self who loved the idea of Dunban and Melia together but never had the confidence (haha get it;) to really sit down and write for them. Definitive Edition reinvigorated my love for them and this was my little baby contribution.</p>
<p>Few shoutouts before I get all sappy! Firstly to <a href="https://twitter.com/Shinialene">Laine</a> for finding me somehow on Twitter and introducing me to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24814942/chapters/60018799">The Restoration</a> which 1. reminded me how beautiful fics can be with the right love and time placed into them by the author and 2. gave me all the good Dunmeli content to warrant me being all "I NEED TO WRITE FOR THEM AAA"<br/><br/>Next, <a href="https://twitter.com/tennlevi">Lizz</a> for being such a sweetheart supporter who leaves such beautiful comments on every single chapter. An actual gem you are, thank you.</p>
<p>Third, <a href="https://twitter.com/ScruffyTurtles">Scruffy</a> for providing the BEST visual food I could have ever needed to help my drive during the early chapters of the fic. Literal god tier. <br/><br/>Finally, everyone else in the small little Dunmeli server on Discord for being such a group of wonderful people. Love you all to death.</p>
<p>ANYWAY, I'm proud of this fic as it was kinda a steady bit of growth for me during the period in which I wrote it (which was during both the best and worst times of my life so far) and I ended up relating to Dunban a lot more than I intended to when writing it which makes re-reading a lot of the early part of the fic a lot more personal and just makes me happier considering I wrote it with concepts I had wanted to use thematically in a story but ended using actually in my real life. It's weird haha.</p>
<p>Thank you all for sticking by and reading this fic in your off time. I appreciate and love every comment, kudos or bookmark I've gotten. I truly am grateful. </p>
<p>Thank you.<br/><br/><br/></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>